


Gone Too Long

by liverpoolss



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: Brooke was kidnapped by a crazy teacher who is in love with her 5 years ago, they return to tree hill can anyone find her and will she be reunited with her family





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas Scott-23-24/08/87-He will be a singer and an Actor on a show called Clarence-Karen and Dan Scott are his parents

Nathan Scott-23-24/08/87-Picks up the kids from school and helps out at gigs-Karen and Dan is his parents

Haley James Scott-23-2/04/88-Singer-Jimmy and Lydia James are her parents.

Peyton Sawyer Jagielski-23-5/11/87-Recording producers and owner of Red Bedroom Records-Larry and Ellie Sawyer are her parents.

Jake Jagielski-23-18/02/88-Lucas and Haley’s Agent-His parents are Greg and Lisa Jagielski

Brooke Davis-23-16/03/88-Richard and Victoria Davis

Nick Chavez-34-30/07/76-Teacher

Emily Mia Scott-8-26/05/03- Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are her parents

Dylan Thomas Scott-5-4/08/05-Actor and a student- Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are his parents

Cole Mitchell Scott-5-4/08/05-Actor and a student- Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are his parents

James Lucas Scott-5-21/01/06-Student-His parents are Nathan and Haley Scott

Jenny Elizabeth Jagielski-8-23/02/03-Student-Her parents are Jake and Peyton Jagielski


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

‘’Hi nanny Tori, Grandma Karen, Grandpa Richard and Grandpa Dan.’’ Dylan and Cole said as they saw their grandparents come into the family room.

‘’Hello boys. Where is your daddy.’’ Karen said as she kissed both boys on the head.

‘’Where is your sister and the others.’’ Victoria asked.

‘’Still eating breakfast and daddy is in bed.’’ Dylan said as he turned back to the TV.

The 4 grandparents headed into the kitchen. ‘’Hi mom, dad. When did you get here.’’ Nathan asked as he walked over from the sink and kissed Karen on the cheek. ‘’Luke’s still in bed.’’ Nathan said.

‘’I know Dylan and Cole told me.’’ Karen said. ‘’I’m going to go see him.’’ Karen said as she left the kitchen and headed up to her oldest sons bedroom.

Lucas was lying in bed on his stomach with his head under the pillow. He was lying there thinking about the mother off his children. It had been 5 years since Lucas had last seen her.

**_‘FLASHBACK’_ **

**_‘’They’re beautiful. Just like their mom.’’ Lucas told his girlfriend as they sat in her hospital bed both cradling their newborn sons._ **

**_‘’I have names for them and if you don’t like it we can change them.’’ Brooke Davis said as she kissed one of her sons._ **

**_‘’What are these names then.’’ Lucas asked her._ **

**_‘’I thought for this little guy here Dylan Thomas Scott.’’ Brooke said pointing to the baby in Lucas’ arms. ‘’And for this little guy here Cole Mitchell Scott.’’ She added pointing to the baby in her own arms._ **

**_‘’I like them, I think it’s time that Emily meets her new brothers.’’ Lucas said as he handed Brooke Dylan and headed for the door to her hospital room to go out to the waiting room to get their 2-year-old daughter. He came back a few moments later with Emily._ **

**_‘’Hi princess, come on up here and sit beside momma.’’ Brooke said with a smile when she saw her daughter._ **

**_‘’Who’s dat.’’ Emily asked pointing to the babies in her moms arms._ **

**_‘’These are your little brothers Dylan and Cole.’’ Brooke said as Lucas stood behind Emily._ **

**_Emily held one of their hands. The baby grasps her finger in her hand. ‘’Momma he has my finger.’’ Emily said._ **

**_‘’That means he likes you.’’ Lucas said placing a kiss on top of her head._ **

**_‘’I like him too. What one is he.’’ Emily asked._ **

**_‘’That was Dylan.’’ Lucas said._ **

**_‘’I wuv you Dylan and Cole.’’ Emily said. ‘’I wuv you too momma and daddy.’’ Emily said._ **

**_‘’We love you too princess.’’ Brooke said handing on off the babies to Lucas and hugging her daughter. Lucas placed Dylan and Cole back into the plastic cots and sitting beside Brooke and Emily. ‘’I love you.’’ Brooke said._ **

**_‘’I love you too pretty girl.’’ Lucas said placing a kiss on Brooke’s forehead._ **

**_‘END OF FLASHBACK’_ **

‘’Luke, sweetie.’’ Karen said as she approached the bed and heard her son crying.

‘’It’s not fair mom, why did he have to take Brooke. The kids miss her. Emily misses her and Dylan and Cole never got to know her.’’ Lucas said as he sat up.

‘’I know.’’ Karen said as she pulled him into a hug. Lucas continued to cry. ‘’Why don’t you come down and try some breakfast.’’ Karen said to him. ‘’I’ll make your favourite.’’ Karen added.

Lucas and Karen made their way downstairs. ‘’Daddy, you’re up.’’ Emily said as Lucas entered the kitchen.

‘’Morning princess.’’ Lucas said as he took a seat at the table. Emily sat on his knee. ‘’Morning guys.’’ Lucas said to everyone else at the table. ‘’Where is Dylan and Cole.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’In the family room with Jamie watching Ben 10.’’ Haley said as she put a cup of coffee on the table for Lucas.

‘’Luke, you and Hales have to be in the recording studio in an hour.’’ Peyton said.

‘’Sure, I’ll be there.’’  Lucas said as Karen came back with his breakfast. ‘’French toast.’’ Karen said setting the plate down.

‘’Thanks mom.’’ Lucas said.

‘’We grandparents are going to take the kids to the park and meet the others there.’’ Victoria said.

**(AT RED BEDROOM RECORDS)**

 ‘’Okay you two whenever you’re ready.’’ Peyton said as they stood in red bedroom records.

 **** _Dancing where the stars go blue_  
Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown  
  
Dancing out on seventh street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little marionette  
Are you happy now, yeah  
  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely   
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
ooooooo  
  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
(laughing with your pretty mouth)yeah  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
(laughing with your broken eyes)  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby, yeah  
  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, yeah yeah  
  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeah yeah  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when the stars go blue

Lucas and Haley finished singing. ‘’How did we do Peyt.’’ Haley asked.

‘’You did good. Why don’t you come out here and listen to it.’’ Peyton said. Lucas and Haley exited out of the recording booth and went to stand beside Peyton. Peyton pushed the playback button. The three of them listened to it.

‘’If were finished why don’t we go and get a cup of coffee.’’ Haley said.

**(AT UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

‘’BROOKE!!!’’ Nick called through the house. ‘’I’m home.’’ He called out too.

Brooke lay on the bed and crawled into the fatal position. ‘’I miss you Luke.’’ She whispered, she closed her eyes as she heard the door to the bedroom being unlocked.

‘’Did you not hear me.’’ Nick said. ‘’Don’t pretend to be asleep.’’ He said as he turned her over in the bed. ‘’We are leaving this place.’’ He said. ‘’Get up.’’

Brooke stood up. ‘’Where are we going.’’ She whispered.

‘’Did I say you could speak.’’ Nick asked her as he slapped her forcefully around the face. ‘’It’s for me to know and you to find out.’’ He added as he dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. He opened the back of the van and pushed her inside. It was really dark outside so no one would see them. He pushed her inside and then climbed in. He tied her hands behind her back and put a gag in her mouth. ‘’I’ll let you out when we get to our new home baby.’’ Nick said placing a rough kiss on her mouth and pulling the gag back up. He climbed out of the van and into the driver’s seat.

**(AT LUCAS’ HOUSE)**

‘’Night buddies. I love you both.’’ Lucas said as he tucked both boys into bed and kissed their heads.

‘’Love you too daddy.’’ Both boys said.

‘’Daddy, did momma not love us. Is that why she left.’’ Cole asked.

‘’No baby boy. Your momma loves you guys and Emily.’’ Lucas said as he sat down on Cole’s bed.

‘’Then why did she leave us.’’ Dylan asked.

‘’Come here baby. She didn’t want to leave us, a bad man took her away.’’ Lucas told them. ‘’I bet she misses us just like we miss her.’’ Lucas told them as Dylan sat on his knee.

‘’I really miss her.’’ Cole said.

‘’I know you do. I miss her too. Uncle Jake gets to cuddle with Aunt Peyton and Uncle Nathan gets to cuddle with Aunt Haley, I have no one but you guys.’’ Lucas said as he carried Dylan back to his bed. ‘’Night.’’ He said once again as he left the room.

‘’Night momma. We love you.’’ Dylan and Cole said before falling asleep.

Lucas headed into Emily’s room. ‘’You ready for bed princess.’’ Lucas asked her.

‘’Yeah daddy, I’ve already said my prayers.’’ Emily said as she climbed into her bed. ‘’Daddy can we sing our song.’’ Emily asked.

‘’We always sing it don’t we.’’ Lucas said as he sat beside her.

 **** _You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that  
  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back  
  
You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be  
  
And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me  
  
Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away  
  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away  
  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

‘’Night princess. I love you.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Night daddy. Love you too.’’ Emily said as Lucas placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lucas left the room before he left the door he heard his daughter whisper. ‘’Love you mommy.’’

Lucas walked into his bedroom and lay down on the bed. He fell asleep thinking about Brooke and where she was.


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

** (Unknown Location) **

Nick pulled his van up into the driveway, it was 12.00am in Tree Hill so nobody would see him as he got out of the car and went to the back and opened the door. He pulled Brooke out of the back of the van. Unbeknownst to him someone was in their kitchen looking out the window and saw him. ‘’Karen, come here quickly.’’  Dan called back.

‘’What is it Dan.’’ Karen asked as she came into the kitchen.

‘’Doesn’t that girl look like Brooke.’’ Dan asked.

‘’I don’t see anyone Dan.’’ Karen said.

Dan turned back to look out the window and saw that no one was there. ‘’Karen I swear I saw a man with a woman who looked like Brooke.’’ Dan said.

‘’Dan, I think you were seeing things. And I don’t want you saying anything to Lucas, he has enough going on. He called me after he put the kids to bed and said that the boys asked why Brooke didn’t love them.’’ Karen said. ‘’We all miss Brooke, and it has been nearly 5 years since we last saw her. Nick isn’t going to bring her back to Tree Hill to the place where he took her from.’’ Karen told him walking out of the kitchen and switching the light off. ‘’Let’s go to bed.’’ Karen called back.

**_(At Lucas’ house)_ **

‘’Daddy.’’ Emily said as she shook Lucas.

‘’What’s wrong princess.’’ Lucas said sitting up and switching the lamp on.

‘’I had a bad dream.’’ Emily said. Lucas then noticed the tears that were streaming down her face.

‘’Come here princess. Why don’t you tell me what this dream was about.’’ Lucas said as he sat back on the bed with Emily on his lap.

‘’I had a dream that the man who took mommy away came and took you away too.’’ Emily said as her sobs came heavier.

‘’That man won’t be taken me away from you. I know you miss your mommy, I miss her everyday too, I miss that she can’t be here to see how beautiful and smart you are, and she isn’t here to see Dylan and Cole and how smart they are. But you need to sleep you have your first day in the third-grade tomorrow. Do you want to sleep in here with daddy?’’ Lucas asked her wiping her tears away.

‘’Can I please.’’ Emily asked.

‘’Come on lets lie down.’’ Lucas said as the two of them lay down in bed and Lucas reached over and turned the lamp off.

**-X-**

_‘Beep, Beep, Be...’_ Lucas heard at 6.30 in the morning. He reached over Emily and slapped the alarm clock to stop it from beeping. ‘’Princess it’s time to get up.’’ Lucas said.

‘’No, I don’t wanna, let me stay off please.’’ Emily asked pulling the covers over her head.

In that moment Emily reminded him so much of Brooke. ‘’It’s the first day of third grade, I bet Jenny is awake.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Okay, I’m up. Daddy are you bringing me to school today.’’ Emily asked as they left Lucas’ rooms.

‘’I am, I have to also bring the boys to pre-K.’’ Lucas said, ‘’I’ll meet you downstairs save me a seat beside you at the table.’’ He told her with a wink.

‘’Okay daddy.’’ Emily said running down the stairs and into the kitchen. ‘’Morning Uncle Nathan.’’ Emily said as she took her seat at the table.

‘’Morning Em.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes.’’ Nathan told her.

‘’Dylan, Cole it’s time to get up, you have pre-k today.’’ Lucas said shaking both boys.

They both sat up, Lucas had to laugh at the mess of their hair. ‘’Come on Uncle Nathan is making breakfast.’’ Lucas said as he lifted both boys.

‘’Morning Hales, Jamie.’’ Lucas said as they met Haley on his way downstairs.

‘’Morning Luke, boys. Are you ready for school?’’ Haley asked.

‘’Yeah, daddy is bringing us.’’ Dylan said.

‘’I wish mommy was here too.’’ Cole said placing his head on Lucas shoulder.

‘’We all wish mommy was here too.’’ Lucas said kissing Cole’s forehead. ‘’Morning Nate.’’ Lucas said as they got into the kitchen.

‘’Morning Luke, Moring kids.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Morning babe.’’ Nathan said taking Haley into his arms and kissing her.

Lucas busied himself with setting the table and getting the pure orange juice for the kids and coffee for the adults. ‘’Morning everyone.’’ Peyton said as she came into the kitchen with Jenny and Jake.

‘’Morning.’’ Everyone called back. Everyone sat down and ate their breakfast.

 

**(At Tree Hill Elementary)**

 

After breakfast Lucas left in his car with his kids while Nathan, Haley and Jamie went to their car and Peyton, Jake and Jenny went in their car they all headed towards Tree Hill Elementary. Lucas took the twins along with Nathan, Haley and Jamie into their Pre-K class while Emily went with Jenny, Peyton and Jake to her class. ‘’Hello class and welcome to your first day of being in the third grade.’’  Principal O’Neill said. ‘’This is Mr Chavez and he will be your teacher for the year.’’ She added. ‘’I’ll leave you with your class.’’ She said to Nick.

‘’Hello class, I want to go around the class and I want you to all tell me a little bit about yourselves and your family and what your parents work as.’’ Nick said.

It went around the people in the class before reaching the last two people. ‘’Hi, my name is Jenny Jagielski; I live in a 9-bedroom house, with my mommy, daddy, aunt and 2 uncles, and my 3 cousins. My daddy is Lucas Scott’s agent and my mommy is his producer.’’ Jenny said standing up.

Emily stood up next. ‘’My name is Emily Scott and I live in a 9-bedroom house with my daddy, my 2 aunts and my 2 uncles, my 2 little brothers and my 2 cousins. My daddy is a singer and an actor, my little brothers’ act too.’’ Emily said before she sat down.

Nick was a little shock when he heard Emily’s last name, ‘’because it is your first day here we will be doing some art work.’’ Nick said. ‘’I would like for you to draw your families and where you live.’’ He added.

**(At Red Bedroom Records)**

While the kids were at school Lucas was at red bedroom records with Peyton. He was recording three songs. ‘’Whenever you’re ready to start.’’ Peyton said.

 **** _We were still in high school_  
When I first met you   
Even then you were the prettiest girl   
That I ever knew   
And we carved our name on   
Everything that we could find   
The way that all kids do   
And although time has passed   
I still get surprised   
At the pulling in my chest   
When I know you're coming by   
If this feeling's proving anything   
It's not everything   
Is gonna change with time   
You're still mine   
  
Did you know when you're around   
My heart won't it can't slow down   
It beats so hard it makes it hard   
To catch my breath, to catch my breath   
  
Don't ever ask me if I'm sorry   
Or that I'm here with you   
Baby you can bet   
I don't regret the girls I never knew   
Every day's another first   
Another chance for me  
To fall in love with you   
And I do:   
  
Did you know when you're around   
My heart won't it can't slow down   
It beats so hard it makes it hard   
To catch my breath, to catch my breath   
  
Oh.. when you're with me   
I stop seeing   
Any way to fail how do I explain   
I try to tell you what I'm feeling   
But how do I when all words fail  
  
Did you know when you're around   
My heart won't, it can't slow down   
It beats so hard it makes it hard   
To catch my breath, to catch my breath   
  
Did you know when you're around   
My heart won't, it can't slow down   
It beats so hard it makes it hard   
  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath   
To catch my breath, to catch my breath   
To catch my breath, to catch my breath

‘’That’s you finished Luke.’’ Peyton said. ‘’How many more songs is there before the album is done.’’ She asked when Lucas came out from the door of the studio.

‘’I’ve done that one and the one with Hales, so I think I have 12 more to do and if Emily wants to record butterfly fly away with me for a bonus track then it will be 13 more.’’ Lucas said. ‘’How about we go and grab lunch before I pass out from hunger.’’  He said.

‘’Let’s go, you just ate.’’ Peyton said as they left the studio.

‘’I had breakfast 5 and half hours ago.’’ Lucas said as they headed down the street to Karen’s cafe. ‘’Hey mom.’’ Lucas said when they entered the cafe. Peyton and Lucas sat at their usual table they have sat at since they were in high school. Lucas ran his hands over the words that were carved into the table. _‘BD LOVES LS 05’_ ‘’the boys asked if Brooke didn’t love them is that why she left.’’ Lucas told Peyton.

‘’They’re too young to understand, Brooke would love them if she was given more than 9 months with them.’’ Peyton said. ‘’Hey Karen, can we have two coffees and a chicken Cesar salad and a chicken Panini.’’ Peyton asked her.

‘’I’ll be right back with your coffees. How are you feeling today Luke?’’ Karen asked.

‘’I’m okay mom, the kids are all in school. Haley is picking them up today.’’ Lucas said.

Karen nodded before walking away. Karen came back over with their coffees then walked away to get their meals.

**(At Tree Hill Elementary)**

 ‘’Hi Aunt Haley.’’ Jenny and Emily said as they climbed into the car beside the three boys.

‘’Hi girls how was the first day in the 3rd grade.’’ Haley asked as she pulled away from the school.

‘’It was good our teacher is called Mr Chavez.’’ Emily said.

Haley pulled over and stopped the car before turning round. ‘’What does he look like.’’ Haley’s asked them.

‘’He is kinda old, and he has a beard and dark hair.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Can we not tell daddy/Uncle Lucas what your teachers name is. Just for a little bit till I find something out.’’ Haley said.

‘’Why not Aunt Haley.’’ Emily asked as Haley started the car up again.

‘’Your daddy doesn’t like that name.’’ Haley told her.

**(At Unknown Location)**

Brooke cringed as she heard Nick close the door behind him as he came into her prison. She was led on the bed with her back to the door. She stayed perfectly still and kept her eyes closed, hoping that he would think she was asleep. She knew however that it wouldn't work; she had tried it so many times before. He would carry on with whatever he wanted anyway.  
  
She felt him lie down behind her, the searing heat from his body completely unwelcome against her. She felt him pull her against him and felt the familiar feel of the urge to throw up begin to build in her stomach. She cringed inside as she felt his hand move to her hip and begin to stroke up her side. She had to stop the whimper of fear escaping her as she felt his hand move to her breast and squeeze it harshly.  
  
He always had the same routine when he wanted to be with her that way. She felt the hard mass digging into her spine and knew it wouldn't be long before he would be forcing his way inside her once more.  
  
She felt him push her over onto her back and then he slapped her cheek. She opened her eyes wide as her hand flew up and cupped it, trying to stop the burning sensation. She could see his eyes were blazing with fury. He gripped her jaw and glared at her.  
  
"Stop pretending to be asleep," he told her in a low voice. "I prefer it when you're awake when I'm intimate with you."  
  
"And I'd prefer to be unconscious," she spat back at him. "You disgust me."  
  
"And you turn me on so much." Nick purred before seizing her lips in a brutal kiss.   
  
Brooke fought against him as his tongue invaded her mouth and his stubble grazed against her skin. She beat at his chest with her fists to no avail. He was too heavy for her to push off. She knew that already, but it never stopped her trying. She felt him smirk against her lips as she struggled. He pulled his lips from hers and smirked evilly down at her.  
  
"You turn me on even more when you wriggle like that." he said with a laugh.   
  
He leered down at her as he unfastened his trousers and freed himself. Brooke whimpered in despair as she felt him pull her clothing off her lower half and tried her hardest to stop him.   
  
"Don't you touch me!" she shrieked as he struggled to move between her legs. She felt a blow to her side that took the air from her lungs and it caused her to lie motionless as he plunged into her cruelly, not caring that he was hurting her.  
  
This was when Brooke went into her own world, to try and block out what he was doing to her body. She had become an expert at it. It was the thought of Lucas and their children that gave her the will to fight and carry on, hoping one day she would get away from the monster that had once been her teacher.  
  
As Nick grunted above her and thrusted into her, Brooke's mind went to her twin sons. She wondered if they looked like her or Lucas and if they ever wondered about her. She then thought of Emily and wondered how much her little girl had changed over the years. Then she wondered how Lucas was coping. She couldn't believe that Nick had been so cruel to take her from her family, especially when she hadn't really got to know her baby boys.  
  
She couldn't help but let out a pained screech as he continued pounding into her, drawing her from her thoughts of the family she never got to know. She just hoped he would hurry up and finish, so she would be left alone.   
  
"You could at least pretend to be enjoying it," Nick sneered down at her in a gasp. He saw she had tears pouring from both of her eyes, yet had a numb look on her face. "I know you like it more than when Lucas was with you."  
  
Brooke couldn't stay calm anymore. She screamed as she hit out at him once more, actually managing to surprise him. She managed to get him off her and scramble off the bed. She ran to the door, but that was where he caught her.  
  
He pulled her back away from the door and spun her round, hitting her across her face once more. He looked at her with what looked like hatred on his face as he gripped her upper arms painfully.  
  
"Big mistake Brooke," he said threateningly as he glared at her. "Big mistake."  
  
He pushed her to the floor where she landed hard, hissing in pain as she collided with the hard floor. He pounced on her in seconds forcing his way back inside her as she screamed and struggled once more. He gripped her throat with one hand as he began pounding into her determinedly.  
  
"I've not finished with you Brooke," he told her as he squeezed her neck slightly, causing her eyes to widen in fear. "Now you will let me finish, because otherwise I will hurt you."  
  
Brooke began to sob hysterically, something she had done in front of him for a while. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt him sawing his way in and out of her painfully. She was praying that he was almost finished with her. Her back was now being ground against the rough floor with each of his movements. She didn't know which part of her hurt the most right at that moment.  
  
She heard him grunt and then felt him stiffen, signalling his release was happening on seconds. He gripped her neck a little tighter, causing her to cough and splutter as she felt like she was choking, then he groaned loudly as he erupted into Brooke's abused body.  
  
When he had finished, he collapsed on top of her, not caring that she couldn't breathe with him on top of her. He waited until he felt her struggle beneath him and then stood, smirking down at her.   
  
"Don't ever try running away from me again," he told her sinisterly. "Got it?"  
  
Brooke didn't respond as he pulled his trousers back up and fastened them. She just stayed on the floor not moving. It was only when she heard him leave the room and lock the door behind him, that she gathered her tired, sore and broken body from the floor and crawled onto the bed. She fell asleep thinking about Lucas and their first time together.

**_‘’FLASHBACK’’_ **

****_"My mom just left," Lucas said as he went through his bedroom door. Brooke was led on his bed, trying to study. "So, we're home alone."_  
  
"We are?!" Brooke asked looking up. Her mind hadn't really been on her books. She kinked her eyebrow as she asked. "How long for?"  
  
"A few hours at least." he replied looking at her lovingly.   
  
"Hours huh?" she asked biting her bottom lip. Lucas' eyes were drawn to it immediately. "I vote study is off. And making out is on."  
  
"I like the way you think," Lucas said as he quickly went over to the bed and climbed on. He made himself comfortable before he said. "Shall we get started then?"  
  
"You can come to me Broody," she told him rolling over onto her back. "I don't wanna move."  
  
Lucas smiled as he moved from his position on the bed and shuffled over to Brooke. His lips immediately found hers as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He moaned happily into the kiss as he lowered his body carefully onto hers, making sure he wasn't crushing her tiny frame beneath him.  
  
He felt a button on her sweater pop open as she gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it upwards. He pulled his lips away from hers as the shirt went over his head, and went flying behind them, landing on the floor somewhere in his room. He felt Brooke's hand smooth down the firm skin of his back as another button on her top came free of it's own accord.  
  
"I like this shirt," he said with a smile. "It wants you to take it off."  
  
"Why do you think I wore it?" she asked in a whisper. "I knew we'd be having a hot make out session and thought you'd like the easy access."  
  
"I love the way you think Pretty Girl," he said as he made quick work of taking her shirt off. He got a surprised look on his face when he saw that she wore no bra. "When did you take that off?"  
  
"When I went to the bathroom when you were talking to your mom," she replied. "It wasn't the only thing I took off."  
  
"You don't have panties on either?" Lucas asked as his body reacted to the thought.  
  
"Why don't you have a check?" she whispered suggestively.  
  
"Don't worry I will." he said with a sexy smirk, as he felt her hands on his jeans. Within seconds they were joining their shirts on the floor.   
  
"Now it's your turn." she whispered seductively in his ear. Lucas couldn't stop the smile on his face widening as he made quick work of her own jeans and threw them on the pile of clothes that had formed on the floor. His eyes wasted no time in taking in her naked form.  
  
"Mmm, now there's a nice sight." he said, his voice strained. Brooke felt the hard bulge that had formed in his boxers, pressing urgently against her thigh.  
  
"Lucas did you get anything from the pharmacy?" she asked shyly, which surprised her.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered back. "I just managed to buy them before my mom walked in."  
  
"Do you wanna go and get them?" she asked a little louder as she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"You sure?" he asked hopefully. She nodded her response and he scrambled off his bed and went over to his book bag and grabbed what he was after.  
  
"You kept them in your school bag?"   
  
"It was the only place I knew my mom wouldn't find them," he said with an embarrassed laugh as he returned to her on the bed. "I couldn't handle her asking me questions about us having sex. Even though we haven't actually done anything as of yet."  
  
"That'll all change in the next few minutes baby," she said with a smile. "Are you keeping those shorts on?"  
  
"Hell no," he replied smiling as he hastily pulled them off. He gasped as the elastic snapped against his arousal. "I hate when that happens. It hurts."  
  
"I can help with that," Brooke replied as she moved so she was sitting. She then gently gripped his shaft and leant down and kissed the tip where the elastic had hit gently, earning a groan from Lucas in response. "That better?"  
  
"Uh huh," he replied as he began to breathe heavily. "I feel like I'm about to explode already."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked frowning slightly. "I mean I don't want to hurt you Brooke."  
  
"I'm ready Lucas," she assured him. "Just looking at you makes me ready."  
  
"Really?!" he asked surprised. He wondered if she knew just how much she had inflated his male pride with those words.  
  
"Yes really," she confirmed. "Now get one of those on and make me feel good."  
  
"Any clues on how to put this on?" he asked as he pulled the protective sheath out of the foil packet.  
  
"Does it not come with instructions?" Brooke asked frowning. She picked the box up and looked. "Okay you have to grip that bit there to get the air out, place it where it's gonna go and unravel."  
  
"Huh, that was pretty easy," Lucas said with a laugh as he followed the instructions Brooke gave him. "Are they supposed to be that tight though?"  
  
"Search me," Brooke said. "It's not like I've done this before either."  
  
"I know. You sure you're ready?" Lucas asked again.  
  
"Yes Lucas," she laughed, before she joked. "Now hurry up before I change my mind."  
  
Lucas smiled as she led back down on the bed and he moved into position. He frowned with concentration as he gripped himself and lined his shaft up with Brooke's virgin opening. Looking down to see what he was doing , he pressed forward, the tip of him slipping easily into her.  
  
His eyes shot up to her face when he heard her gasp. He was scared he had hurt her. The look on her face however told him that she wasn't in pain. He kept his eyes on her face as he moved further, going into her incredibly slow. She moaned slightly as he filled her completely.  
  
"Wow, this feels so much better than I imagined it would," Lucas moaned out, relishing the feel of Brooke around him. "Are you okay Pretty Girl?"  
  
"I'm great Lucas," Brooke replied hoarsely. "It feels weird but so good."  
  
"It's odd. I don't know what to do but yet I do," he replied sounding confused. "Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. It's called instinct baby," she replied as she stroked her hands down his naked back to his butt and squeezed. "I love how firm that is."  
  
"Well I only keep it like that so you squeeze it more," he replied with a sexy smile. "Brooke are you okay if I move? I just have the urge so bad."  
  
"I'm more than okay baby," she told him. She felt him begin to move his hips and couldn't help moaning at the wonderful sensations he caused when he did. "God I like that."  
  
Lucas continued to move that way, Brooke's moans of pleasure encouraging him. Considering this was the first time either of them had done this, they were moving as if it was something they had done every day.  
  
Lucas couldn't keep his eyes opened as his hips picked up speed of their own accord. He noticed that Brooke's were matching his perfectly, both in speed and pressure. He thought it was amazing how they were perfectly matched this way too, along with everything else.  
  
He could already feel that his ** was building up. The feeling was beginning low in his belly. He could tell Brooke was heading the same way too. Her breath was coming faster and shallower and she was getting flushed. The many times they had gone that little bit further than just making out was how he knew. She too had her eyes closed and her hands placed firmly on his butt, almost like she was scared he was going to stop what he was doing.  
  
Minutes later, Lucas felt his release hit him like a train. He was shocked at the intensity and could only groan loudly as his entire body stiffened as he erupted inside Brooke. He could vaguely hear Brooke moaning along with him and felt her tightening incredibly around him. It was then he realized she was falling into bliss with him.  
  
The next thing he knew was he was led on Brooke, with his full weight resting on her. His face was resting in the crook of her neck, his hot breath blasting into her ear. She was stroking his back lovingly and her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips.  
  
"Lucas?" she asked in a whisper.

 **** _"Mmm?" he asked sleepily._  
  
"Can we move? It's getting a little hard to breathe."  
  
"Sorry Brooke." he apologized as he lifted himself up on shaky arms.   
  
He then realized he was still inside her and he carefully withdrew, making sure the sheath he wore didn't come off in the process. He pulled it off and his it in the trash can, hoping his mom wouldn't find it, before he returned to the bed. She was waiting for him under the covers and snuggled up to him as he got comfy, his arms automatically wrapping around her, where they quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**_‘’END OF FLASHBACK’’_ **

Nick comes back into the room a few hours later to sleep beside Brooke, he lies down on the bed beside her and falls asleep. Brooke waits for a few minutes for Nick to be in a deep sleep because she noticed that Nick forgot to lock the door. She gets out of bed and creeps towards the door lifting her clothes on the way. She opens the door as quietly as she can, she hears a noise coming from the bed and stops turning back to look at the bed, she sees that Nick is still fast asleep.  She begins creeping out of the room. She gets out and heads to the front door before stopping and putting her messed up clothes back on. She opens the door and runs for freedom.

**(At Dan and Karen’s House)**

Karen and Dan hear a knock on the front door. ‘’Haley what can we do for you.’’ Dan asked letting his daughter in law into the house.

‘’I don’t know who else to talk to, Emily and Jenny said their new teacher is called Mr Chavez and he has a beard and dark hair.’’ Haley said. ‘’I didn’t want to say anything to Nathan encase Lucas overheard us, this is the last thing he needs.’’ Haley said as they all sat on the couch.

‘’No Haley you came to the right place, last night Dan thought he saw a man with a woman who looked like Brooke but then I thought he was imaging things because when I looked there was no one there.’’ Karen said.

Haley sat talking to Karen for awhile before leaving, she walked to her in laws house as it was nice outside.  As she was walking down the street she saw a woman sitting on a bench in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with no shoes on. _‘’Maybe she’s homeless.’’_ Haley thought to herself. The closer she got she saw that she knew the girl she just couldn’t remember where she saw her.

Brooke looked up and saw a woman coming in her direction, when she noticed the girl all she could say was ‘’Haley.’’


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

** (At Lucas House) **

‘’Hey man is Hales not joining us.’’ Lucas asked Nathan as they all sat at the kitchen table.

‘’She said she would eat something when she got home before she went out.’’ Nathan said as they all started serving themselves food.

‘’So who is saying Grace before we start eating.’’ Peyton asked.

‘’Grace.’’ Dylan and Cole said together making the others laugh.

‘’I will Aunt Peyton.’’ Emily said. ‘’Dear God thank you for our food and for our family.’’ Emily said.

‘’Amen.’’ Everyone said.

Everyone was sitting around eating when the house phone rang. ‘’I’ll get it.’’ Lucas said standing up and going out into the hall to answer the phone. ‘’Hello, Lucas Scott speaking.’’ Lucas said when he picked it up.

**_‘’Luke, it’s me Haley.’’ Haley said on the other end._ **

‘’Hey Hales what’s up.’’ Lucas said as he walked back into the kitchen and mouthed Haley to the others.

**_‘’Are you alone or is the others around.’’ Haley asked._ **

‘’I’m standing in the kitchen, why.’’ Lucas asked.

**_‘’Can you go somewhere where you’ll be alone.’’  Haley asked._ **

Lucas walked out if the kitchen and into the living room. ‘’I’m in the living room. What’s up.’’ Lucas asked sitting down on the couch.

**_‘’I’m in the hospital waiting room and I need you to come here. But don’t tell the others where you’re going, and I’ll explain everything to you when you get here.’’ Haley said._ **

‘’Hales are you hurt, and shouldn’t Nathan be with you.’’ Lucas said.

**_‘’No, I need you here.’’ Haley said. ‘’Just tell them that someone else called you.’’ Haley said._ **

‘’I can’t I already told then that you called, I didn’t know you were going to be so secretive.’’ Lucas said.

**_‘’Just tell them that your parents want to see you about something and that you are going to pick me up too.’’ Haley said._ **

‘’I’m on my way now.’’ Lucas said as they both ended their calls. ‘’Hey Haley, just called to say that mom and dad want to see me and I’ll bring Haley home on my way back.’’ Lucas told them as he picked his car keys up from the bowl on the kitchen counter.

‘’Do you want us to put the kids to bed for you are will you be back in time for that.’’ Peyton asked him.

‘’I’ll try and be back if not I’ll call and let you know.’’ Lucas said kissing each of his kids on the head. ‘’Love you guys. Please behave.’’ Lucas said to his kids.

‘’Love you too daddy.’’ Dylan, Cole and Emily called back to him.

**(At Tree Hill Memorial)**

Lucas got into the car and drove to the hospital. 60 minutes later and he found Haley in the waiting room. ‘’Hales what’s going on.’’ Lucas said.

‘’I was on my way home from your mom and dad’s and I saw someone sitting on the wall at the corner and at first I thought she was homeless but the closer I got I thought I knew her and when she looked up and called me, I knew I did.’’ Haley said.

‘’Ok but why did you call me to come.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Mrs Scott.’’ The doctor said as he came out.

‘’Hi Doug.’’ Haley said. ‘’How is she doing.’’ Haley said.

‘’I had to sedate her, she wouldn’t let me examine her otherwise and I knew you didn’t want any other doctor examining her.’’ Dr Ross said.

‘’Thank you, Doug. Can we see her?’’ Haley asked their personal Dr.

‘’Of course. She’s in room 303 just down the hall.’’ Doug said before walking away.

‘’Haley will you tell me what the hell is going on.’’ Lucas said.

‘’I found Brooke and you should have seen her.’’ Haley told him.

‘’Brooke as in Brooke Davis the mother of my kids, MY FIANICE.’’ Lucas asked her again not wanting to believe her.

‘’Yes, look go you down to her room, give me the keys and I’ll go home, you spend the night just encase he turns up. I’ll explain everything to the others and put your kids to bed and tell them that your mom and dad wanted you to stay and talk.’’ Haley told him.

‘’How do I face her, it’s been 5 years Hales I can’t, you stay and I’ll go home and explain everything.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Luke, she is sedated and I’m not strong enough to fight him to stop him from taking her again. She needs you, you’ve got her back don’t let her go again, let your kids have a mom.’’ Haley told him.

Lucas nodded and handed over his car keys to Haley, and headed down towards room 303.

**(At Lucas’ House)**

‘’Nate, Peyton, Jake where are you guys.’’ Haley called through the house.

‘’We’re all in the family room watching Pinocchio.’’ Nathan called back.

Haley walked into the family room and saw Jamie, Dylan and Cole lying on the floor in front of the TV and Emily and Jenny were lying on the couch while Peyton and Jake sat on the love seat and Nathan sat on the armchair. ‘’Where’s daddy.’’ Emily asked sitting up on the couch.

‘’Grandpa Dan and Granny Karen wanted him to stay there to talk.’’ Haley told her. ‘’So, Uncle Nathan will be putting you and Dylan and Cole to bed.’’ Haley said. ‘’And it is 8 o’clock so it’s time to go to bed.’’ Haley said. ‘’Jamie come on time for bed.’’ Haley called out.

Peyton turned the DVD off. ‘’You can watch the rest tomorrow after school.’’ Peyton told them.

Haley took Jamie up to bed while Nathan followed behind with Emily and the twins. ‘’I’ll be in after I put these guys to bed to tuck you in.’’ Nathan told Jamie.

‘’Why don’t you guys head on into bed and we’ll be in a minute to tuck you in.’’ Haley said to all the kids when Peyton and Jake reached them on the top of the stairs. ‘’Can you be quick at tucking them in because there is something I need to tell you guys.’’ Haley told them.

They all nodded and headed into different rooms. Jake went into Emily’s to tuck her in and found her knelt by her bed saying her prayers.

‘’Dear God, thank you for my family and keeping them safe, Please look after my mommy. Amen.’’ Emily said before crawling into bed and lifting her purple monkey.

‘’Your daddy will be home in the morning.’’ Jake said tucking her in and kissing her forehead. ‘’Sweet dreams.’’ He said before turning her light out and heading into Jenny’s room.

‘’Alright boys say your prayers and jump up into bed.’’ Nathan told Dylan and Cole.

‘’Dear God, keep our family safe tonight as we sleep. Amen.’’ They said together.

‘’Night boys, sweet dreams.’’ Nathan said as he switched their night light on and kissed them on their foreheads and left the room to see Jamie.

‘’Night princess.’’ Jake said as he kissed Jenny. ‘’Sweet dreams baby girl.’’ Jake said as he and Peyton left the room.

‘’Night kiddo.’’ Nathan said as he tucked Jamie in and kissed his forehead and switched his night light on.

Nathan and Haley left the room and met up with Peyton and Jake downstairs in the living room. Jake handed Nathan a beer and Peyton handed Haley a glass of red wine. ‘’So, Hales what is it you have to tell us.’’ Jake asked.

‘’When I left Karen and Dan’s house I found Brooke sitting on the wall at the corner of the street, she is in bad way. I took her to the hospital and called Lucas to meet me there. Doug said he had to sedate her, so he could examine her.’’ Haley told them.

‘’I think I need something stronger than beer.’’ Nathan said.

‘’And your sure that it is Brooke Davis.’’ Peyton asked.

‘’I’m sure, she was the one who called my name.’’ Haley told them.

‘’Is that where Luke is now.’’ Nathan asked.

‘’Yeah, I told him to spend the night because if Nick turns up them he will be in for a treat when he see Lucas sitting there and that she’s not alone.’’ Haley said. ‘’I also have a feeling that Nick is Emily and Jenny’s teacher.’’ Haley told them.

‘’I’m not sending Jenny there if it is him and I think we can all agree that Emily will not be going back either.’’ Jake said.

‘’I say we all walk Emily and Jenny to their classroom tomorrow; we get my parents to look after the boys. Because if it is Nick is their teacher then I will not be sending the boys to school while he is there, and I will be beating the crap out of him for what he has not only put my brother through but put 3 innocent kids through they have lost 5 years of their time with their mother.’’ Nathan said.

‘’I agree with Nate and if it is him then you girls can take Emily and Jenny back to the car.’’ Jake said.

**(At Tree Hill Memorial)**

Lucas had been sitting in the chair beside Brooke’s bed as she slept for over 2 hours, the medication that Dr Ross had giving her had wear off and Brooke was now just sleeping. ‘’No please, No Please. Leave me alone. I’m sorry Nick, I won’t do it again.’’ Brooke cried out in her sleep.

‘’Ssh pretty girl. It’s me; Nick isn’t going to hurt you. I won’t let him. I promise.’’ Lucas whispered into her ear as he got up and sat at the edge of her bed.

 **** _Stay with me_  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
The angels can wait for a moment  
  
Come real close  
Forget the world outside  
Tonight we're alone  
It's finally you and I  
  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars  
  
Don't be afraid  
I'll be right by your side  
Through the laughter and pain  
Together we're bound to fly  
  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars  
  
I made a few mistakes, yeah  
  
Like sometimes we do  
  
Been through lot of heartache   
But I made it back to you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
And when I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars  
  
When I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars  
  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars

Lucas sang the song he used to sing to Brooke all the time back in high school. ‘’Luke is that you.’’ Brooke asked waking up.

‘’Ssh pretty girl go back to sleep you need to rest.’’ Lucas said to her.

‘’Please don’t leave me.’’ Brooke said as her tears began to fall.

‘’I won’t I promise. I’ll be here when you wake up.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Can you sing to me again please.’’ Brooke asked.

 **** _She's like the wind through my tree_  
She rides the night next to me   
She leads me through moonlight   
Only to burn me with the sun   
She's taken my heart   
But she doesn't know what she's done   
  
Feel her breath on my face   
Her body close to me   
Can't look in her eyes   
She's out of my league   
Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind   
  
I look in the mirror and all I see   
Is a young old man with only a dream   
Am I just fooling myself   
That she'll stop the pain   
Living without her   
I'd go insane   
  
Feel her breath on my face   
Her body close to me   
Can't look in her eyes   
She's out of my league   
Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind   
  
Feel your breath on my face   
Your body close to me   
Can't look in your eyes   
You're out of my league   
Just a fool to believe   
(Just a fool to believe)   
She's like the wind   
(Just a fool to believe)   
Just a fool to believe   
(She's like the wind)   
Just a fool to believe   
(Just a fool to believe)   
She's like the wind   
(Just a fool to believe)   
Just a fool to believe   
She's like the wind   
  
(Just a fool...)   
(She's like the wind)   
(She's like the wind)   
(Just a fool...)   
(She's like the wind)   
(Just a fool...)

Lucas sang to Brooke as she began to fall asleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead. ‘’I’ve missed you.’’ Lucas said to her. ‘’I love you and I always have.’’ He whispered before falling asleep beside her.


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

** (At Tree Hill Memorial) **

The next morning Dr Doug Ross came into the room and found Lucas and Brooke both fast asleep on her hospital bed.  ‘’Lucas, I need you to move so I can examine Brooke again and if I’m happy with everything then she can go home.’’ Dr Ross said to Lucas as he woke him up.

‘’Sure sorry Doc.’’ Lucas said getting of the bed and standing beside the bed instead.

‘’No please don’t leave me.’’ Brooke cried out in her sleep.

‘’Wake up. Your okay pretty girl.’’ Lucas said as he gives Brooke a shake. ‘’Brooke, I’m not going anywhere, Dr Ross just wants to examine you.’’ Lucas said to her when she woke up.

‘’No please I don’t want him to.’’ Brooke said reaching for Lucas hand.

‘’It’s okay; he’s a good friend of mine. I promise he won’t hurt you. I’ll be right here beside you.’’ Lucas told her taking hold of her hand.

‘’I promise Brooke all I want is to examine you and make sure your well enough and I can let you go home tonight if I’m pleased with everything.’’ Dr Ross said.

Brooke nodded her head and let Dr Ross do what he needed to do.

**(At Lucas’ House)**

‘’Thanks mom for coming and watching the boys.’’ Nathan said as Karen came into the kitchen.

‘’I love spending time with my grandsons, we might make some cookies and some brownies.’’ Karen said looking at the three 5-year olds.

‘’Yeah.’’ Jamie, Dylan and Cole said.

‘’Okay why don’t you three go watch TV and Emily and Jenny go get you backpacks and coats on and we will leave.’’ Nathan told all the kids.

‘’Don’t be doing anything stupid do you hear me Nathan Royal Scott.’’ Karen said.

‘’Mom please not the full name.’’ Nathan said. ‘’We won’t if it is Nick then all I want to do is have a chat with him.’’ Nathan said.

‘’Your chats end up with you throwing punches.’’ Karen said. ‘’And if you do something stupid you will be hearing a lot more of your full name.’’ Karen told him.

‘’We’re ready.’’ Jenny said as she came into the kitchen to get the adults.

‘’We’re coming now.’’ Nathan said.

Everyone who was heading to school left the house while Karen went to get the boys to begin baking with them.

**(At Tree Hill Elementary)**

Emily and Jenny showed Nathan and Jake to their classroom. ‘’Uncle Nathan is our new teacher the man who took mommy away.’’ Emily asked stopping at the classroom door.

‘’That’s what Uncle Jake and I are here to find out. And if it is him, you and Jenny are going back out to Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton.’’ Nathan told her.

‘’If it is him will that mean that my mommy can come home to me, Dylan and Cole.’’ Emily asked.

‘’Hopefully.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Let’s go.’’ Nathan said nodding towards the door.

Jake opened the door and saw his old English teacher sitting behind the desk there was no other students in yet. ‘’Hello Mr Chavez.’’ Jake said looking at him.

Nick turned around and stared at Jake and Nathan who had appeared behind him. ‘’Girls go back out to the car.’’ Nathan said keeping his eyes on Nick.

Emily and Jenny ran out of the room and back to the car while Jake and Nathan went further into the room. Nathan closed the door behind him and locked it. ‘’Long time no see Nick.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Where’s Brooke.’’ Nathan asked.

‘’Don’t know haven’t seen her since you all graduated high school.’’ Nick said.

‘’Funny cause you seen to have disappeared, round about the same time Brooke was taking.’’ Jake said as there was knocking at the classroom door.

‘’Sorry Mr Chavez is not going to be teaching the class today, you can take the kids home.’’ Nathan said when he opened the door and saw parents standing there with their kids before closing it and locking it again. ‘’You see Nick, we know you’re the one who took Brooke, and what I don’t like is that not only did you take my brother’s fiancé and leave him heartbroken, but you took a mother away from 3 innocent kids, 2 of which never really got to know her.’’ Nathan said leaning over Nick’s desk.

‘’How do you know I took her.’’ Nick asked.

‘’You were in love with her, every time she came into class you stared at her and when her and Lucas talked before class even started you would get annoyed and shout at Luke.’’ Jake said. ‘’And disappearing at the same time as Brooke doesn’t really help your case.’’ He added.

‘’And I know where Brooke is right now and when we get the chance for the police to get involved she will be able to confirm whether or not she was with you.’’ Nathan told him.

‘’When are you going to be getting the police involved.’’ Nick asked sitting back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

‘’When your face heals.’’ Nathan said reaching across the desk and pulling Nick towards him by the collar.

‘’You touch me, and I will be getting the police involved.’’ Nick told him with a smirk on his face.

‘’I’ll say I hit you out of self defence.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Jake can hit me after we are finished with you, just as proof encase you get the police involved and then when we tell them that you’re the one who kidnapped Brooke they won’t really care what I did.’’ Nathan said throwing Nick across the room.

**(At Tree Hill Memorial)**

Brooke and Lucas had been sitting watching TV in silence for over an hour since Dr Ross had left. Lucas was in the chair and Brooke was on the bed. ‘’Brooke will you tell me what he put you through.’’ Lucas asked Brooke carefully.

‘’I don’t think I can.’’ Brooke said looking over at him.

‘’Brooke, it won’t change anything or the way I feel if you do.’’ Lucas said getting up from the chair and going over to the bed. ‘’How about a deal you tell me what Nick put you through and I’ll tell you all about the 3 most important people in my life.’’ Lucas told her.

‘’When he first took me, we went to Canada and stayed there for about 6 weeks although he had me hiding in the back of the van. When we got there, he made me go out in public with him as if I was his wife. He didn’t make me sleep with him at first, he wanted me to be comfortable and to be the one to initiate it, but I would never have wanted him like that, I was engaged to you, you were my first and I wanted you to be my last. After we left Canada I don’t know where we went because he always had me in the back of a van and he always had me locked in a room. Yesterday was the first I had been outside in 2 years and I haven’t had a shower in 4 years all I had in my room was a bed and a bucket that I had to use if I needed the toilet. I had been with him for 3 months when he first raped me, and it was sore, I’ve never had sex that hurt as much as that hurt me, last night before I escaped he raped me and after he fell asleep I realized that he had left the door unlocked and I could get out of there and then I saw Haley and she brought me here.’’ Brooke told him.

‘’I wondered what the smell was.’’ Lucas said causing Brooke to laugh and reach out to slap him.

‘’Shut up. Tell me about the 3-important people in your life.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’Well the first is Nathan he has been there for me through everything these last 5 years, then we have Haley.’’ Lucas said before Brooke slapped him. ‘’Okay seriously the first is the most gorgeous 8-year-old there is. She has brown hair and brown eyes and she is funny and very smart and intelligent, she reminds me so much of her mother she’s always smiling, and she just started the 3 grade yesterday. The next two important people are two gorgeous 5-year-old twins who know what they want when they want it and ever since they were 6 months old they have been acting and they just finished their first feature movie with Adam Sandler called Big Daddy less than 2 months ago and just started Pre-kindergarten yesterday.’’ Lucas said. ‘’And by the way we are still engaged, I never broke up with you and I don’t think you broke up with me.’’ Lucas told her.

There was a knock at the door. ‘’Hey man, Haley and I are here to sit with Brooke while you go home and see the kids. Jake told Emily that you would be home this morning when she woke up.’’ Nathan told Lucas as he walked into the room with Haley.

‘’I’ll be back up later or if Doug says you can go home before I get back then Nate and Hales will bring you home.’’ Lucas told Brooke.

‘’Okay, am I going to yours after I leave here.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Of course, you are, the kids and I live in the same house as Nate, Hales and Jamie and Peyton and Jake and Jenny.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Mate she will be fine, I’m not going to let Nick in here, and I don’t think Nick will be coming near me anytime soon.’’ Nathan told Lucas.

‘’Where did you find Nick.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’He is the girl’s teacher and Jake and I had a little chat with him. And when I mean chat and I mean the type of chat we had with Felix that time in high school.’’ Nathan told him.

‘’I’ll be back as soon as I can.’’ Lucas said as he walked out the door after getting his keys of Haley as Haley and Nathan came in separate cars.

**(At Lucas’ House)**

‘’Guys I’m home.’’ Lucas called through the house when he entered the house and took his shoes off in the hall.

‘’Daddy we made cookies and brownies with grandma.’’ Dylan and Cole called out as they ran out to him.

‘’Mhm cookies.’’ Lucas said picking them up. ‘’Emily princess I’m home.’’ Lucas called out as he walked towards the playroom.

‘’Hi daddy, we didn’t go to school today.’’ Emily said as she hugged his legs.

‘’I know Uncle Nathan told me. Jenny, Jamie can you guys give me a minute till I talk to Emily, Dylan and Cole please.’’ Lucas asked his nephew and niece.

‘’Okay Uncle Lucas.’’ Jamie and Jenny said as they left the room.

‘’Okay guys, I want you to come with me to meet someone who is very special to me and she really wants to meet you guys.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’NO!!!’’ Emily screamed as she ran out of the room.

‘’Emily Mia Scott get back in here.’’ Lucas called out. Emily came in stomping her feet. ‘’Now do you want to tell me why you just screamed at me and then ran out instead of talking to me.’’ Lucas asked her.

‘’You’re not allowed a girlfriend. You have to find mommy and marry her.’’ Emily said as she began to cry.

‘’Princess come here.’’ Lucas said taking her into his arms. ‘’I have found mommy, she’s the special friend that I want you to meet. She’s in the hospital and she wants to meet you three.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’You found mommy.’’ All three kids asked together.

‘’Actually, Aunt Haley found mommy then she called me yesterday while we were eating dinner.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’Does mommy want to see us daddy.’’ Cole asked quietly.

‘’Of course, she does buddy.’’ Lucas said. ‘’Do you want to come with me to the hospital to see her or will I go and pick her up and bring her home first.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Can you bring her home and we can ask grandma Karen to bake her a cake and decorate the house to welcome her home and have a party with nanny Tori and grandpa Richard.’’ Emily said excitedly.

‘’I don’t know if mommy will be ready for all that, but I’ll send Uncle Nathan a message to ask her then we can call everyone and get ready for the party okay.’’ Lucas said.


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

** (At Tree Hill Memorial) **

‘’Hey Brooke, how you are feeling.’’ Haley asked as she sat in Brooke’s hospital room.

‘’Okay, I guess, I’m just scared encase Nick turns up.’’ Brooke confessed.

‘’Don’t worry about him Brooke, I’ll not let him near you, and neither will Jake or Luke.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Do you want to see photos of the kids.’’ Nathan asked changing the subject.

Brooke nodded as Nathan reached into his back pocket for the photos of all the kids that were in his wallet. He handed her a picture. ‘’That’s Jenny, her and Emily are best friends.’’ Nathan said before handing her another photo. ‘’This is our son Jamie and his rabbit Chester.’’ Nathan said pointing to him and Haley.

‘’He looks a lot like Luke.’’ Brooke said.

‘’Once there was a piece in the paper that said Lucas Scott and his brother’s wife have a secret child.’’ Haley said. ‘’But the things he does tells you he belongs to Nate.’’ Haley told her.

Brooke handed the photo back to Nathan as Nathan added another photo to her. ‘’Here is ‘’ Nathan said before getting interrupted.

‘’Emily.’’ Brooke answered for him. ‘’She looks so much different than when I last seen her.’’ Brooke said.

‘’She’s a mini Brooke Davis.’’ Nathan told her. ‘’Here is one of Dylan and Cole.’’ Nathan said handing her the second a picture.

‘’Is Dylan the one in the black with his arms around Cole.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Good guess.’’ A voice said by the door.

‘’Luke, did you tell the kids.’’ Nathan asked.

‘’Yeah, although before I could say I found mommy, Emily took a tantrum and started shouting at me.’’ Lucas said. ‘’But everything is sorted. Has Doug been back in yet.’’ Lucas asked taking a seat beside Haley.

‘’No not yet. Haley did go out and talk to him not long before you came.’’ Nathan said.

‘’He said that he wanted to run one more test before letting her go home.’’ Haley said.

‘’Did he say what the test was for.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’A pregnancy test and if it is all clear he can give you the morning after pill if you want it.’’ Haley told her.

**(At Lucas’ House)**

‘’Aunt Peyton when is mommy and daddy coming home.’’ Emily asked Peyton as she sat up beside her.

‘’They will be home when the doctor says that mommy can come home.’’ Peyton told her.

‘’Why did daddy say no to having a welcome home party.’’ Emily asked.

‘’Mommy isn’t ready that just yet, daddy will bring her home then she can meet you and the boys. And maybe tomorrow she can meet your nanny Tori and grandpa Richard.’’ Peyton said.

‘’Okay, can I go play in the play room with Jenny.’’ Emily asked Peyton.

‘’Go on, uncle Jake and I will tell you when your mommy and daddy get here.’’ Peyton told her.

Emily jumped down from the couch and ran off to play with Jenny and Jamie and her brothers.

**(At Tree Hill Memorial)**

Doug Ross came into the room and saw the 4 adults talking. ‘’Good news for you Brooke.’’ He said.

‘’What’s that.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’You can go home. Your test results came back and you’re not pregnant. If you want I can also give you the morning after pill.’’ Doug told her.

‘’Please.’’ Brooke said.

Doug left the room and went to get Brooke the pill. ‘’You ready to go home.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’I’m scared, I don’t want to get hurt.’’ Brooke told them.

‘’Haley and I are going to wait outside.’’ Nathan told Lucas as they both left the house.

‘’Brooke no one is going to hurt you again. Nick will not be becoming near the house, the house is covered in security it always is always has been since we moved in to the house 4 years ago.’’ Lucas told her taking a seat beside her on the bed.

‘’Can you promise me that you won’t leave me.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’I won’t leave you unless it is for work, I have an album to finish so I will be at Peyt’s studio and I started a new show called Clarence, so I have to travel into Charleston every morning for that starting next week, and the boys have movie premieres starting in a few days.’’ Lucas said. ‘’But if at any time you want to come with us just say and you can, but you will never be home alone, you’ll have Nathan, Jake, Peyton and Hales.’’ Lucas finished telling her as Doug came back in.

‘’Here you go Brooke just take this pill and sign these discharge papers and you can be on your way.’’ Doug told her as he handed her the pill. ‘’How are the boys and Emily doing.’’ Doug asked Lucas.

‘’They are doing great. They can’t wait for their mommy to come home.’’ Lucas said looking at Brooke and smiling.

‘’Then you should be getting her out of here. Nathan and Haley are waiting outside, would you like a blanket or something to keep Brooke covered as you leave there is paparazzi out there.’’ Doug asked.

‘’Do you want covered or do you want to just walk out with Nathan and I.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Just walk out, you will be by my side right.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Always.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’No thanks Doug we won’t be needing the blanket.’’ Lucas told the Dr.

‘’Ok. I’ll see you in here when it’s time for your check ups.’’ Doug said. ‘’Nice meeting you Brooke.’’ He said before leaving the room.

‘’You ready pretty girl.’’ Lucas asked as Brooke came back out of the bathroom.

‘’Yeah.’’ Brooke said. Lucas held his hand out for her to take.

They walked out hand in hand and saw Nathan and Haley waiting there for them. ‘’You guys ready to go.’’ They asked as they stood up.

‘’Yeah, we are.’’ Lucas said. Nathan walked on the other side of Brooke holding Haley’s hand as they stepped out of the hospital.

‘’Lucas Scott, over here.’’ Someone shouted.

Lucas let go of Brooke’s hand and put his arm around her shoulders, Nathan put his free hand on her back while holding Haley’s hand tighter.

‘’Haley Scott, over here.’’ They shouted once more.

They both reached their cars, Nathan and Haley got in one car while Lucas and Brooke got in the other.

**(At Lucas’ House)**

‘’Peyton, Jake, we are home.’’ Nathan called through the house as they walked in.

‘’Brooke.’’ Peyton said coming into the hall and seeing Brooke. She brought her into a hug. ‘’I’ve missed you B.Davis.’’ She said.

‘’I’ve missed you too P.Sawyer or Jagielski which everyone you are now.’’ Brooke said pulling out of the hug.

‘’Where’s Emily and the boys.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Play room. I’ll send Jake in to get Jenny and Jamie out for you.’’ Peyton said after Jake came out to the hall.

‘’Go get Jenny and Jamie and bring them into the family room.’’ Peyton asked Jake.

‘’Nice to see you again Brooke.’ Jake said before going and doing what Peyton told him.

‘’Don’t worry Brooke the kids will love you.’’ Peyton said.

Jake came back out with Jenny and Jamie. ‘’The play room is all yours.’’ Jake said.

**-X-**

‘’Emily, Dylan, Cole come sit here beside me.’’ Lucas asked as he walked into the playroom and sat on the couch.

‘’Hi daddy.’’ Emily said running over and hugging Lucas.

‘’Excuse me, where is my kiss.’’ Lucas asked Emily when she pulled away and sat on the couch beside him.

‘’Sorry daddy.’’ Emily said with a giggle and kissed his cheek.

Dylan and Cole sat beside him and hugged him. ‘’Where did you go daddy.’’ Cole asked.

‘’I had to go get something.’’ Lucas said standing up from the couch and going to the door and pulling Brooke in who had been standing there watching the exchanges between Lucas and the kids. ‘’I had to get mommy from the hospital.’’ He told them.

Cole and Dylan climbed of the couch and walked over to Brooke. ‘’Did you hate me and Cole.’’ Dylan asked.

‘’Is that why you left because you didn’t love us.’’ Cole asked.

‘’We promise we will be good if you stay.’’ They both said.

Brooke looked at Lucas she was ready to cry. Lucas nodded his head so she bent down to their level. ‘’I never hated you guys or your sister, I was so happy when you too were put in my arms the day you were born. When your daddy and I finished school we were so happy because that meant spending everyday as a family and not having to send you to your grandma’s house. We planned to go to the beach and maybe on vacation. When the bad man had me locked up all I ever thought about was you two and your daddy and Emily.’’ Brooke said taking her eyes from Dylan and Cole and looking over at Emily who was still on the couch. ‘’I bet you have all been really good boys and girl for daddy while I was away and I know if I had the chance to stay here you all would have been good.’’ Brooke said.

‘’I missed you mommy.’’ Emily said getting off the couch and walking over to Brooke and hugging her.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Emily. ‘’I missed you too my angel.’’ Brooke said calling her by the nickname Brooke had given her.

‘’Did you miss us mommy.’’ Dylan and Cole asked.

‘’Yeah I did. Come here.’’ Brooke said opening her arms for Dylan and Cole and hugging all of her kids.

‘’Daddy, come hug too.’’ Dylan called out to Lucas who had stayed back while Brooke saw her kids.

‘’Yeah Luke come hug too.’’ Brooke said.

Lucas walked over and hugged Brooke and their kids. ‘’We have to get a photo of this.’’ Peyton said. ‘’Sorry it’s just Victoria is on the phone and wanting to speak to you.’’ Peyton said after Lucas glared at her.

Lucas got off the floor and took the phone from Peyton. ‘’Hi Victoria.’’ Lucas said as he answered the phone.

_‘’Lucas, Richard and I were talking and we were wondering if it was okay with you if we could pick the kids up from school tomorrow and take them to the mall.’’ Victoria asked._

‘’The kids won’t be in school, it turns out that Nick is Emily’s new teacher. I was just coming to phone you to let you know that we have Brooke back, Haley found her last night and I spent the night with her at the hospital.’’ Lucas told Victoria.

_‘’Why am I just getting this now.’’ Victoria asked._

‘’Brooke spent the night at the hospital and I didn’t get home till this morning and I told the kids then went right back to the hospital to be with her.’’ Lucas answered her.

_‘’Can Richard and I call over to see her or is she wanting to be alone with the kids.’’ Victoria asked._

‘’Give me a second and I’ll ask Brooke if she is up to more visitors.’’ Lucas told her as he walked back into the playroom. ‘’Brooke, your mom and dad want to know if they can come over.’’ Lucas asked Brooke,

Brooke nodded her head, ‘’She wants to be alone with the kids maybe tomorrow.’’ Lucas told Victoria.

_‘’We’ll see you tomorrow.’’ Victoria said._

Lucas handed the phone back to Peyton who left the room. ‘’Since when is my parents talking to you.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Since Nick took you. They said they realized that they missed your childhood and that they were crappy parents but if I would let them they would like to be better grandparents and they want to take you three to the mall tomorrow.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’I never thought that hell would freeze over.’’ Brooke said trying to stand up. The only problem was the kids wouldn’t let her go.

‘’You three let mommy go, she needs to go get a shower.’’ Lucas told them. ‘’I promise you that mommy will be back down. She isn’t going anywhere.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’Okay daddy.’’ Emily said letting go and pulling Dylan and Cole back. ‘’Let’s go find Jenny and Jamie.’’ She said to them and they ran out of the room.

‘’Are you saying I smell.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’No, just thought you would’ve wanted a shower.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Where is the bathroom.’’ Brooke said. A shower sounded nice.

‘’I’ll show you.’’ Lucas said showing Brooke up stairs and to his bedroom. ‘’There’s a shower in there and I’ll find you some clothes to wear.’’ Lucas said.

Brooke went into the bathroom as Lucas got out a pair of sweatpants and his old grey hoodie that she loved. He knocked on the door. ‘’Brooke can I leave these in the bathroom.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Yeah, can you just not look towards me please.’’ Brooke shouted back.

‘’I won’t I promise.’’ Lucas said he went into the bathroom put the clothes on the rack and then left again.

**-X-**

‘’Where’s Brooke.’’ Peyton asked when Lucas came into the family room.

‘’She’s in the shower in my room.’’ Lucas said as he sat down on the arm chair.

‘’Did you tell mom and dad yet.’’ Nathan asked Lucas.

‘’No not yet, Richard and Victoria are going to come see Brooke tomorrow then take my three to the mall.’’ Lucas said. ‘’I’m to go and phone mom and dad.’’ Lucas said getting up and going to the kitchen. ‘’Hey mom, is dad there and can you put me on speaker.’’ Lucas asked Karen.

_‘’Yes sweetheart.’’ Karen said putting Lucas on speaker and calling Dan._

_‘’What’s wrong son.’’ Dan asked._

‘’I just wanted to tell you that Brooke’s home. Haley found her last night after she left your house. I’m only phoning now as I have just gotten the chance too.’’ Lucas told them.

_‘’Oh sweetheart that’s good news. Have the kids seen her yet.’’ Karen asked._

‘’Yeah, Dylan and Cole asked her if she didn’t love them and if she hated them and if she stayed they would be good.’’ Lucas told his parents.

_‘’We’ll call round tomorrow to see her, I’m sure she just want to be alone.’’ Karen said._

_‘’Does Richard and Victoria know.’’ Dan asked._

‘’Yeah, they called here wanting to know if they could take the kids to the mall tomorrow and I told them. They are going to call tomorrow and see her too.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’Luke, your cell phone is ringing.’’ Nathan called out to him.

‘’Mom, dad I have to go my cell phone is ringing.’’ Lucas said.

_‘’Okay see you tomorrow, we love you and tell Nathan we love him too.’’ Karen said._

‘’Love you too mom.’’ Lucas said. He walked into the family room and took his cell from Nathan. ‘’Hello Lucas Scott, speaking.’’ Lucas said into his cell.

‘’Lucas, it’s Ashley, Adam Sanders agent, I was phoning you to let know that the premiere for Tree Hill has been moved forward to this Friday night.’’ Ashley said.

‘’Ok thanks I’ll make sure the boys are there.’’ Lucas said.

**-X-**

Brooke came back down and heard everyone in the family room. ‘’Brooke come on in. We’re watching one of Dylan and Cole’s movies. The Astronaut’s wife.’’ Haley called out when she saw her standing at the door.

‘’Sorry, it’s weird being able to walk about a house.’’ Brooke said walking into the family room.

‘’Mommy come sit here beside daddy and me.’’ Emily called from her spot on the couch beside Lucas.

Brooke walked over and sat beside them. Lucas put his arm around the top of the couch. ‘’Anyone want takeout for dinner.’’ Nathan asked once the movie was over.

‘’Sure, you and I can pick it up.’’ Lucas said. ‘’You’ll be okay here with the kids and Jake.’’ Lucas asked Brooke.

‘’Yeah sure.’’ Brooke said.

‘’We’ll keep you safe mommy.’’ Dylan and Cole said jumping up from the ground and sitting beside Brooke and Emily.

‘’Thank you.’’ Brooke said.

‘’What do you want in the Chinese.’’ Lucas asked Brooke.

‘’Anything, I’m not worried.’’ Brooke told him.

‘’Alright, do you guys want your usual.’’ Lucas asked Emily, Dylan and Cole.

‘’Yes daddy.’’ The three of them called.

‘’You ready Luke.’’ Nathan called out.

‘’Coming Nate.’’ Lucas said leaving the room and following Nathan to the car.

**-X-**

After they came back with the takeout they watched monster house before putting the kids to bed. ‘’Night boys. Daddy loves you guys.’’ Lucas said tucking Dylan and Cole into their beds.

‘’Night daddy, night mommy.’’ Dylan and Cole said.

Lucas walked over to Brooke. ‘’You can go and tuck them in you know, then you can meet me in Emily’s room.’’ Lucas told her walking out of the room.

‘’Night boys.’’ Brooke said walking over and kissing the two boys on the forehead.

‘’Love you mommy.’’ They said.

‘’I love you two too.’’ Brooke said before turning the light off and leaving the room. She went into Emily’s room and stood at the door as she heard Emily and Lucas sing.

 **** _You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that  
  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back  
  
You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be  
  
And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me  
  
Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away  
  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away  
  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

‘’Is mommy going to come and say good night.’’ Emily asked.

‘’Yeah I was just listening to you and daddy sing.’’ Brooke said coming into the room closer.

‘’Night princess I love you.’’ Lucas said kissing her.

‘’Night daddy, love you too.’’ Emily said kissing Lucas’ cheek. ‘’Night mommy, I love you.’’ Emily said to Brooke.

‘’Night angel. I love you too.’’ Brooke said kissing Emily on the forehead.

Lucas and Brooke walked out of Emily’s bedroom and met up with the others downstairs in the main living room. ‘’We sit in here when the kids are in bed.’’ Lucas said guiding Brooke into the room.

They all sat down and talked and laughed sharing things that Brooke missed out on or even high school. ‘’You guys want another drink.’’ Lucas asked standing up and heading into the kitchen.

‘’Yeah please Luke.’’ Nathan called out.

Brooke followed Lucas into the kitchen to help him with the drinks. ‘’Did Nick ever say anything to you about your weight.’’ Lucas asked Brooke.

‘’The first time I asked him for food he told me I still had baby fat from being pregnant with the boys and that I didn’t need to eat.’’ Brooke told Lucas. ‘’Why.’’ She asked him.

‘’I noticed that you didn’t eat much at dinner time.’’ Lucas said. ‘’I need to know now Brooke if you have an eating disorder, so I can figure out how to help you with it.’’ Lucas said.

‘’I don’t know, it’s just that was the most food I’ve had in 5 years.’’ Brooke told him as they headed into the living room.

**-X-**

Later that night Brooke was fast asleep in the guest bedroom. Lucas had offered her to sleep in his room but she told him she wasn’t ready to sleep with him.  ‘’Luke are you awake.’’ Brooke asked shaking him.

Lucas turned his head to the side and pushed himself up on his fore arms. ‘’You okay Brooke.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’I keep hearing noises, I’m scared encase Nick finds me.’’ Brooke told him.

‘’Come here.’’ Lucas told her lifting his covers up.

Brooke climbed in beside him and cuddled into his side. They both fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

**(At Lucas’ House)**

Lucas woke up when he heard his bedroom door open, ‘’Hales what’s wrong.’’ He asked when he saw who was at the door.

‘’I went to check on Brooke and she wasn’t in the room.’’ Haley told her.

‘’She is here, she came in here last night, she heard noises and they scared her, she thought it was Nick.’’ Lucas told her nodding his head in Brooke’s direction.

‘’Are you coming down for breakfast.’’ Haley asked.

‘’I’ll be right down, I’m going to leave Brooke to sleep.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’Can you get the kids up for me.’’ He asked her as he began to get off the bed carefully.

‘’Sure I can, leave Brooke a note to say you have just went downstairs or she may freak out.’’ Haley told him before leaving the room.

Lucas got out of bed and wrote Brooke the note telling her where he was and then left the room.

**-X-**

‘’Morning daddy.’’ Emily said to Lucas when she saw him come into the kitchen.

‘’Morning princess, morning boys.’’ Lucas said placing a kiss on top of each of his kid’s heads.

‘’Morning daddy.’’ Dylan and Cole answered back.

‘’Luke, I received an email from Mark Schwahn. He sent the first script of the show.’’ Jake said as he came into the kitchen.

‘’I’ll try and read over it today if I’m not going to the studio.’’ Lucas told him. ‘’Thanks, Hales.’’ Lucas said when Haley placed his breakfast down in front of him. Everyone came to sit around the table.

They all sat talking until the kids asked if they could leave the table. ‘’I think Brooke may have an eating disorder, last night she didn’t eat much and when she helped me get more drinks for you guys last night I asked her about and she said, ‘The first time I asked him for food he told me I still had baby fat from being pregnant with the boys and that I didn’t need to eat.’ I think that Nick has made her uncomfortable in a body she used to love showing off even when she was pregnant it didn’t annoy her at how fat she would have been.’’ Lucas told them as he and Jake began to clear the breakfast dishes away.

‘’All we can do is keep an eye on her eating habits.’’ Peyton told her.

‘’I need to know now, before filming starts for the show and the boys premiere starts on Friday and I become too busy to help her, I’ve got her back and I don’t want to lose her again.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’You won’t lose her now go and read your script.’’ Peyton told him.

Lucas nodded before leaving the room.

**-X-**

Peyton and Haley went upstairs to Lucas’ bedroom and saw that Brooke was awake and had the note Lucas had left for her. ‘’Hey B.Davis your awake.’’ Peyton said coming in and sitting on the bed.

‘’I just woke up, I didn’t know the rest of you would be up.’’ Brooke told her.

‘’Tigger, can we talk.’’ Haley asked her joining them on the bed.

‘’What about.’’ Brooke asked scared.

‘’About what Nick made you do, what he did to you.’’ Peyton asked her.

‘’He told me I was fat and he raped me and he beat me.’’ Brooke told them. ‘’The first time he raped me it hurt like hell.’’ Brooke told them. ‘’It felt like someone set me on fire just there.’’ She added.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****_Brooke felt a heavy weight move on the bed behind her. The movement had woken her from her fitful sleep. She felt the hand on her thigh the exact moment she felt the hot breath on her face. Before she knew it, unfamiliar lips were on hers as the hand crept higher, moving its way upwards towards her breasts._  
  
The unfamiliar touch made her skin crawl. The hand was making its way over her flesh as if it owned her. She managed to move her hands to push the unwelcome visitor away from her. She had the element of surprise on her side and the heavy, distinctly male body fell away from her with ease.  
  
"Don't you touch me," she spat in the direction of the figure. A figure that was more than likely Nick. "You repulse me."  
  
"You're in no position to tell me what to do Brooke," his voice broke through the darkness, the tone menacing. "I call the shots here not you."  
  
"Go to hell you sick bastard," Brooke shouted. She wasn't going to let him have her without a fight. She moved off the bed and stumbled around in the darkness, trying to get her bearings.   
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Nick demanded as he flicked the light on. His breath blasted in her face as she squinted her eyes against the sudden brightness. He looked severely angry and Brooke was overtaken by fear as she saw the length of rope in his hands. "I thought I'd better come prepared."  
  
He slapped her face hard, causing her to stumble. As she tried to regain her balance, she felt herself being lifted and thrown back onto the bed. She then felt an agonizing pain as Nick gripped her hair and dragged her up the bed towards the headboard. He forced her arms above her head and tied her hands to the headboard that tight, her circulation was almost stopped.  
  
She couldn't help the tears that arrived. She was terrified and couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips. Nick sneered as he appeared before her, a length of duct tape in his hands, which he proceeded to stick over her mouth to prevent any cries being heard by their neighbours.  
  
He climbed on the bed and straddled her. His hands went to the waist of the shirt she wore and gripped it. In one of his hands he had a pair of scissors and he cut straight up the front of the shirt. He pulled the two sides of fabric away from her body, revealing her bra. He cut through the front of the garment and pushed that aside. His eyes raked over her and he took in the view.  
  
"You really shouldn't have had those kids Brooke," he told her. Brooke whimpered as he said that. "It's ruined your body."  
  
Nick moved and then set about cutting the rest of the clothes from her body. Once she was completely exposed to him, her clothes in tatters around her, he took his time to rake his eyes over her fully. He felt jealous as he thought of Lucas looking at her like this, of her allowing him to touch her and to experience the joy of being inside her.  
  
He gripped her thighs harshly and brutally pushed them back, opening her completely to him. Brooke whimpered in embarrassment and protest as tears of humiliation, fear and anger fell down her face. Nick got a strange look on his face as he took in the sight of Brooke's intimate area, his body responding instantly.  
  
Not wasting any more time, he let go of her thighs and began to strip his clothes from his body. Brooke immediately clamped her legs together, closing her eyes tightly against the sight before her as she struggled with the rope that kept her tied down. All she succeeded in doing was making the skin on her wrists chafe and bleed.  
  
She felt him grip her thighs painfully once more and shoved her legs back further than the last time, making her grunt in pain. Her tears fell faster and she struggled harder against her restraints as she felt his thighs brushing the backs of her own and a hard mass poked her.  
  
Without warning, Nick thrusted into her in one sharp, brutal movement. It sent him plunging into her all the way. Brooke made a sound of agony. A sound that would definitely have been a scream if she didn't have the tape over her mouth. Her back arched as she tried to get away from him. Nick grinned evilly down at her as he watched her squirm in agony. He began to pound into her, not even giving her body time to adjust.  
  
"God you're so tight!" he said, almost taunting her. "I can't believe you got three babies out of here Brooke."  
  
Brooke continued to struggle as the tears fell heavily. It felt like somebody had poured lava between her legs, it burned that much. She hadn't even felt like this when she had given birth. Each thrust from Nick felt like she was being invaded by a hot poker. She felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
She let her mind wander to Lucas and their children. She wondered what was going through their minds, how they were coping. She wondered if her babies were missing her, if they could sleep without her kiss goodnight. She then wondered what Lucas would think if he knew what she was having to endure at that moment. Would he still love her or would he think she was damaged goods.  
  
She was distracted from her thoughts as Nick grunted loudly into her ear. She could feel him still inside her as he rode out his release. Each jerk and twitch seemed to last for eternity. The last thing she remembered before she let her body succumb to the darkness that would give her relief, was that she hoped he didn't manage to get her pregnant.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

‘’Never think that Lucas won’t love you because of something you were forced to do.’’ Haley told her.

‘’Hales is right Brooke. I’ll always love you and you could never be damaged goods to me.’’ Lucas told her as he came into the room.

‘’How much of that did you hear.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’I heard form ‘Don't you touch me," she spat in the direction of the figure. A figure that was more than likely Nick. "You repulse me.’’ Lucas told her coming in and kneeling in front of Brooke. ‘’I just want to go out find Nick and kill him for what he put you through, for what he put me through but mostly for what he put our kids through.’’ Lucas said letting his true feelings of anger show for a minute. ‘’Your mom and dad will be here in 5 minutes.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’That was the reason I came up here for.’’ Lucas added.

‘’I’ll come down in a minute.’’ Brooke told him.

‘’Come on let’s get down stairs.’’ Haley said squeezing Brooke’s hand.

**-X-**

Victoria and Richard had been with Brooke for 10 minutes. Richard held her in his arms. ‘’We are so sorry that we were bad parents to you Brooke when you were growing up.’’ Victoria told her.

‘’It’s okay, Lucas said that you had been here for the kids.’’ Brooke told her.

‘’We should have been there for you. We were bad grandparents to Emily before you were taken.’’ Richard told her.

‘’I was 16 when I got pregnant of course you were going to flip.’’ Brooke answered him as she pulled out off the embrace.

‘’We didn’t have to flip we could have been supportive like Dan and Karen had been.’’ Victoria told her.

Brooke sat talking to Victoria and Richard before they left to take the kid to the mall. Not long after they left Dan and Karen came round. They had been there for over an hour talking about the past and thing Brooke missed out on. ‘’We are going to go, we will see you tomorrow.’’ Karen said kissing both her sons on the cheek.

‘’Bye mom/Karen. Bye dad/Dan.’’ They called out.

Lucas left the room to go and answer his cell phone. He came back into the room. ‘’I’ve been offered two movie roles and I don’t know what to choose. After this show is done, I am to do the movie House of Wax and after that I can either do a remake of Alice in Wonderland or I can do a remake of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’’ Lucas said. ‘’So who wants to help me choose what one to do.’’ Lucas asked them.

They talked about what one he should choose until the kids came back. After dinner and after the kids had been put to bed. They all went to the main living room. They were sitting there enjoying themselves even Brooke was having a good time when there was a knock on the door. Peyton got up to answer it when she opened the door she was sorry she even answered the door.

‘’Well what do we have here. Don’t you all look so comfortable.’’ The man said as Peyton came back into the room.

‘’What the FUCK are you doing here, was the chat I had with you yesterday not enough for you.’’ Nathan asked standing up.

‘’Shut up. Brooke lets go now, you’ve had enough fun.’’ He said.

‘’She isn’t going anywhere with you Nick.’’ Lucas said standing up in front of Brooke.

‘’How nice of you to protect her, I bet you won’t be wanting her when you hear what she has been up too these last 5 years.’’ Nick taunted him.

‘’I know what has happened, she told me everything and you have 5 seconds to get the FUCK out of my house.’’ Lucas told him, he was beginning to let his anger get the better of him.

‘’What are you going to do, your brother attacked me yesterday in my workplace so if the cops come here I’ll be letting them know that little detail.’’ Nick told him.

‘’I won’t be phoning the cops, I will be...’’ Lucas said before he was interrupted by a little voice.

‘’Daddy.’’ Emily said as she stood by the door.

Lucas let his glare drop from Nick to Emily were his glare softened. ‘’What’s wrong princess.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’I can’t sleep, I had a nightmare and then I heard shouting.’’ Emily said.

‘’Hello Emily, I didn’t see you in school today.’’ Nick said turning around to look at Emily.

‘’I don’t have to go to school anymore. I am being taught here by a different teacher.’’ Emily told him she went to move closer to Lucas when Nick blocked her movements.

‘’Get away from her Nick.’’ Lucas called. ‘’I mean it you will not leave this house alive if you touch her.’’ Lucas threatened.

‘’You are just as pretty as your mommy.’’ Nick told her reaching a hand out and touching her face. Emily moved her head away from his hands. ‘’You know you can keep Brooke I think I’ll move on.’’ Nick said looking at Emily with a smirk.

‘’You lay one hand on her and I will kill you.’’ Lucas threatened once again.

‘’You shouldn’t make threats Lucas.’’ Nick said grabbing Emily and turning around to look at the others who were in the room.

‘’Daddy,’’ Emily called out as her tears came.

‘’I’m not making threats, I’m making a promise.’’ Lucas told him. ‘’We can make some kind of deal, just give me my daughter back.’’ Lucas told him.

‘’Nah, I’ll just keep her after all she looks like her mom.’’ Nick said.

Lucas ran at Nick and punched him in the face which made Nick let go off Emily. Nathan and Jake ran towards them and pulled Lucas back when they saw he wasn’t letting up in his punches. ‘’Luke go to Emily.’’ Nathan said as they finally pulled Lucas off Nick.

‘’Daddy.’’ Emily cried when Lucas lifted her up into her arms.

‘’I’m sorry princess. Are you okay.’’ Lucas asked pulling his face out of his daughter’s hair.

‘’Yeah, he didn’t hurt me, he just scared me.’’ Emily said. Peyton and Haley came closer to Lucas and Emily. Brooke stood back scared of what she just saw. Nathan and Jake took Nick out of the room.

‘’It's all my fault, I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have run away from him.’’ Brooke kept repeating.

‘’Brooke it’s not your fault, she’s fine and we are glad you did run away from him, because we got you back.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’And I would have killed him back in high school too if it meant that it kept you safe.’’ He told her as he moved closer to her with Emily still in his arms. He pulled Brooke into a hug, Emily kept her head rested on Lucas shoulder and put an arm around Brooke.

‘’But he could have hurt her.’’ Brooke told him.

‘’But he didn’t, and Nathan and Jake are taking care of him, they are going to phone the cops, I gave him fresh bruises so Nathan can’t get blamed, and I did it in order to save my 8 year old daughter.’’ Lucas told her.

‘’Luke the police are here.’’ Nathan said coming into the room.

‘’Tell them what he done to you and we can be safe. And then we can fix you and your eating problems.’’ Lucas told Brooke.


	8. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER 7 **

**(At Lucas House)**

Lucas was sitting with Brooke in the family room getting ready to talk to the cops. Emily was sitting in the play room with Nathan waiting on their turn. ''Mr Scott, Mr Nick Chavez is accusing you of hitting him.'' Officer Rossi told him as he and Officer Prentiss come into the room.

''I did hit him, but he tried to hurt my daughter all I did was punch him once or twice so that he would let her go she is only 8 years old and she was scared of him.'' Lucas told them as he held Brooke's hand. ''I called you here so that Brooke could tell you what he put her through.'' Lucas added to them.

''Okay Miss Davis whenever you are ready to begin we can.'' Officer Prentiss told her.

''On May 26th 2006, a week after our high school graduation, Luke and I had just came back from spending the day at the fair with our friends and our kids. We had put the kids to bed, so Luke decided to run out to the store to get milk for the kid's breakfast.'' Brooke told him as she remembers the day so clearly.

**FLASH BACK**

**Lucas and Brooke both carried a sleeping 9-month-old twin into their apartment. Lucas placed Cole in his crib. ''I'll go and get Emily from the car.'' Lucas told Brooke who was putting Dylan into his crib.**

'' **I'll meet you in her bedroom.'' Brooke told him as they both made their way out of the nursery.**

'' **I'll be a few minutes.'' Lucas told her as he went down to his car to get their sleeping 3-year-old.**

'' **Daddy.'' Emily said sleepily as Lucas began walking up the steps to the apartment.**

'' **What's wrong princess.'' Lucas asked her as they went into her princess themed room.**

'' **Will you and mommy sing to me.'' She asked.**

'' **Anything for the birthday girl.'' Brooke told her as Lucas put her down. ''Did you have a good birthday today angel.'' Brooke asked her as she helped her change into her princess PJs.**

'' **Yeah Jenny and I played on different things at the fair today. And grandma made me the best princess birthday cake ever.'' Emily told them.**

'' **Hop up into the bed.'' Lucas tells her and she does what he tells her as he and Brooke sat down on either side of her. ''Who do you want to sing first.'' Lucas asked her.**

'' **Mommy.'' Emily says. Brooke begins to sing.**

**_As you lay sleeping on my chest_ ** **__  
**A million thoughts run through my head**  
**Someday you'll think that you're too big to hold**  
**You'll spill milk on my favourite dress**  
**Fall down and scare me to death**  
**And you'll refuse to do anything you're told****

**_Chorus_ ** **__  
**And I'll be so mad that I'm almost in tears**  
**And you'll smile that smile and they'll all disappear**  
**Yes sometimes you'll hide your perfect wings**  
**But through these eyes all I'll ever see**  
**Is that sweet angel of mine****

**_I won't be ready for first grade_ ** **__  
**Or when you go on your first date**  
**And you'll think that I just don't understand**  
**And I know that there'll come a day**  
**When you start to push me away**  
**And I'll feel like I'm losing my best friend****

**_Chorus_ ** **__  
**So when you want to be out on your own**  
**Forgive me if I find it hard to let go**  
**Yeah someday you'll spread your perfect wings**  
**But no matter where you fly you'll always be**  
**That sweet angel of mine****

**_And I know I'll cry on your wedding day_ ** **__  
**As I watch your father give you away**  
**And I'll bow my head, pray you find all your dreams**  
**And thank god for every day he's given me**  
**That sweet angel of mine****

'' **Now daddy.'' She says as she closes her eyes once Brooke is finished singing. Lucas begins to sing.**

**_Close your eyes, go to sleep_ ** **__  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**_There's a star in the sky_ ** **__  
**And it's shining for you**  
**Make a wish tonight**  
**All your dreams can come true.****

**_My arms will be around you_ ** **__  
**Kiss your tears away**  
**I'll comfort and protect you**  
**Never be afraid.****

**_Close your eyes, go to sleep_ ** **__  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**_My arms will be around you_ ** **__  
**Kiss your tears away**  
**I'll comfort and protect you**  
**Never be afraid.****

**_Close your eyes, go to sleep_ ** **__  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**_I will watch over you_ ** **_  
**Little angel of mine.**_ **

'' **Night princess I love you. Sweet dreams.'' Lucas tells her as he kisses her forehead and stands up.**

'' **Sweet dreams Angel. I love you.'' Brooke tells her as she kisses Emily and she and Lucas leave the room. ''We need some milk for the kid’s breakfast tomorrow.'' Brooke told him as she checked the fridge.**

'' **I'll go and get some from the store. Do we need anything else?'' He asked her as he trapped her between the fridge and him.**

'' **Not that I can think of at the moment.'' Brooke told him as she turned around in his arms and somehow managed to close the fridge door. ''But I think that we used the last of the condoms last night so if you want any tonight you will have to check and see if the store has any and get more.'' Brooke told him as she reached up and kissed him.**

'' **Mmm I love you.'' Lucas told her. ''I'll be as quick as I can.'' He adds as he kissed her once more before pulling away and leaving the apartment.**

**Brooke was sorting out the laundry when she heard the apartment door open and close. ''You were quick Luke, did you remember to get the condoms.'' Brooke called out as she left the kitchen and went out into the hall. ''Mr Chavez, what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?'' Brooke asked him when she saw that the person who had come into the apartment wasn't Lucas but her old English teacher.**

'' **Your apartment door was opened.'' Nick told her as he walked closer to her.**

'' **That doesn't answer my other question why are you here.'' Brooke asked him again slightly afraid he freaked her out and she hated being alone with him.**

'' **I came here for you Brooke. I can give you a much better life than what Lucas can give you. You won't have to live in a 3-bedroom apartment, you can be a normal 18 year old girl with no kids to worry about.'' Nick told her as he trapped her between him and the wall.**

'' **I'm happy here with this life, I LOVE my kids and I LOVE Lucas.'' Brooke told him as she began shaking with fear.**

'' **You will either come with me willingly or by force.'' Nick told her as he took an envelope out of his pocket with Lucas' name on it.**

'' **What's that for.'' Brooke asked him as she saw whose name was on it.**

'' **This is a letter for Lucas from you telling him that you don't love him and that having the kids were a mistake.'' Nick told her as he grabbed her hands and covered her mouth and left the apartment with her.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

''After that he took me to Canada and made me act as his wife. We were there for 6 months and after that I don't where we went as he kept me locked up. He raped me every day and beat me. He also never allowed me to have any food as he told me that I was fat and that I never lost my baby weight.'' Brooke finished telling them about the night she was taken and what he had put her through for the last 5 years.

''We have Mr Chavez in custody ad he will be put before a judge.'' Officer Rossi told them.

Lucas and Brooke walked the two officers out to the hall where they saw Nathan and Emily showing out another two officers. ''Daddy.'' Emily called out as she ran over to him.

''Hey princess, sorry I wasn't with you when the police were talking to you.'' Lucas told her as he lifted her up into his arms before holding Brooke's hand again.

''It's okay daddy, Uncle Nathan was with me and anyway you had to be with mommy because she needed you when she was telling the police what happened to her.'' Emily told him.

''Luke, Nick told the cops that Jake and I hit him so we just admitted it.'' Nathan told him. ''I'm going to go up to bed to my wife.'' Nathan told them as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

''We're coming up to bed now too.'' Lucas told him as he locked the front door. ''Did you and Jake lock the other doors and windows.'' Lucas asked Nathan.

''They are all locked and checked.'' Nathan told him as they all headed upstairs to their own rooms. ''Night all.'' Nathan told them as he went into his room.

''Where are you sleeping Emily.'' Lucas asked the 8-year-old.

''My room daddy.'' Emily told him as Lucas carried her into her bedroom. ''I love you daddy.'' Emily told him as Lucas tucked her back into bed. ''I love you too mommy.'' She added.

''Love you too princess.'' Lucas told her as he kissed her head. ''Sweet dreams.'' Lucas added as he stood back and let Brooke see her.

''Sweet dreams Angel.'' Brooke told her as she kissed her head. ''I love you too.'' Brooke told her as she and Lucas left her bedroom. ''Is it okay for me to sleep with you again. I enjoyed last night, and I slept really well.'' Brooke asked him as they stood at his bedroom door.

''It's not my room it's our room so of course you can sleep in here.'' Lucas told her.

''What are you doing tomorrow.'' Brooke asked him as she came out of the bathroom after changing into Lucas hoodie and a pair of his sweat pants to see him with just his boxers on. ''Is that all you're wearing to bed.'' Brooke asked him afraid she wasn't ready for that.

''No, my basketball shorts and wife beater that I wear are in the bathroom.'' Lucas told her as he passed her and went into the bathroom to get his clothes. ''We will probably go and get our clothes for the boys premiere on Friday and before that I will probably be in the studio recording with Peyton.'' Lucas told her as he came back into the bedroom. Brooke was already in bed.

''Sorry I kind of freaked out there at you.'' Brooke told him as he got into his side of the bed.

''Its fine Brooke and I usually sleep in shorts anyway encase any of the kids come in during the night.'' Lucas told her as he took his watch off. ''Tomorrow we are also going to look into this eating disorder of yours.'' Lucas told her.

''Thank you, Luke.'' Brooke told him.

''For what.'' He asked confused.

''For helping me. For taking me back, for still loving me. Just for everything.'' Brooke told him. ''So, thank you.'' She added.

''I will always love you no matter what.'' Lucas told her as he moved a bit of hair from her face.

Brooke moved in closer and kissed him softly. The kiss started off slow before Brooke deepened it. Lucas kissed back but let Brooke be in charge of the speed of the kiss. ''I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.'' Brooke told him once the kiss ended.

''Don't be sorry that kiss was amazing, and I have waited so long for you to kiss me again and to have the feel of your lips on mine.'' Lucas told her as he kept his hand on her cheek.

''It felt like you didn't want to kiss me though.'' Brooke told him as she put her hand on top of his.

''I didn't want to do something that you weren't ready for. I wanted you to take charge. Tonight, you were fine with kissing me and tomorrow you may not be ready and that will be fine with me.'' Lucas told her. ''Let's go to sleep, the kids wake up early sometimes.'' He added as they both lied down. Brooke place her head on his chest and guided Lucas arm around her.

'Someday we will be liked we used to be I promise Luke.' Brooke thought to herself before falling asleep like the man beside her.


	9. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER 8 **

**(At Lucas’ House)**

 

The Scott-Jagielski household was quiet the next morning when Brooke woke alone in Lucas' bed. She sat up and looked around for a note to tell her where Lucas was, she saw a bit of paper sitting on his pillow.

**Brooke,**

**Peyton, Haley and Nathan have taken the kids out to the mall. I'll be down in the office with Jake, come downstairs to me when you wake up.**

**Lucas**

Brooke read as she got out of bed. She went downstairs and stopped outside the office door when she heard talking coming from inside. ''I'm thinking maybe after I have done the pilot of Clarence, I will have a few months free to help Brooke.'' She heard Lucas say.

''Look man, I'm your agent and as your agent I have to remind you that you have a movie commitment before going back, if your called back for Clarence and as your friend I know how hard it has been for you without Brooke so it's up to what you think is best for you, Brooke and the kids.'' Jake told him.

''Brooke needs me after everything she has been through. She needs help with her eating disorder and I haven't seen her in 5 years, we need to be here to make up for lost time spent as a family.'' Lucas told Jake as he let out a sigh and fell back in his seat.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Jake got up and opened the door. ''Morning guys, Luke I don't want you putting your life or your career on hold just because I'm back.'' Brooke told him as she came into the office.

''Brooke, you need me more than the few fans that I have and you are more important to me than my career.'' Lucas told her as he got up from his seat and walked over to Brooke.

''I'm going to go and meet up with the others at the mall.'' Jake said wanting to give them some privacy, he left the office and the house. Lucas and Brooke heard his car pull out of the driveway.

''How long do you have to be away to film Clarence for.'' Brooke asked him.

''2 weeks it's just for the pilot episode, then I get 3 weeks break before I'm meant to go to Australia for 3 months to shoot a movie called House Of Wax but everyone is coming out with me for the 3 months.'' Lucas told her.

''We can spend some time as a family when you are not needed on set and before you go. When do you go away for filming?'' Brooke asked him as she led them over to the couch to talk.

''Let's see on Friday night we have Dylan and Cole's movie premiere for Big Daddy, then all next week Peyton wants me in the studio to finish my album, then the week after that I am in Charlotte for 2 weeks of filming. The kids will be staying here with the others only Jake will be with me. I need to help you though first Brooke and it's going to be hard doing that if I don't take a break from work, there is another actor that can take over for me in both projects.'' Lucas told her.

''I can stay here for the 2 weeks that you are in Charlotte and begin to see a therapist then when you are done there you can help me before you have to leave again.'' Brooke told him.

''Can I think about it and talk it over with my manger.'' Lucas asked her.

''Peyton's your manger and your friend.'' Brooke told him as Lucas stood up and offered Brooke a hand. She took the hand he offered and stood up.

''Let's go and get some lunch.'' Lucas asked her. ''Would you be okay with going to the café, I can text Nate and get him to meet us there with the others.'' He added.

''I can only try, and if you promise to stay beside me then I know I can do anything.'' Brooke told him. Truth was she was scared to leave the house encase Nick came back for her.

''Just let me phone the therapist that helped Nathan and Haley through a rough patch.'' Lucas told her as he led the two of them into the kitchen. He let go off her hand and went to the book by the phone. Brooke took a seat on a bar stool looking at a magazine.

'' **Hello Dr Lisa Robinson's office, Helena speaking.'' Said the secretary as she answered the phone.**

''I was wondering if I could make an appointment to see Lisa, please.'' Lucas told her as he looked over at Brooke who was engrossed in an article in the magazine.

'' **You're in luck, she has just had a cancellation for today at 4.00pm.'' Helena told him.**

''Hold on a second till I check with her.'' Lucas told Helena. ''Would you see the therapist today at 4.00pm. I'll come with you. I can stay in the waiting room or I can come in with you.'' Lucas told Brooke who lifted her head when she heard him speak in her direction.

''I can try today at 4.00pm, I want to get better Luke.'' Brooke told him before she went back to reading the magazine..

''Hi can I take that appointment, it's for Brooke Davis.'' Lucas told Helena.

'' **Great, we'll see you today at 4.00pm.'' Helena told him as they hung up.**

**_After hanging up with Helena, Lucas called Nathan. ''Hey Luke, What's up.'' Nathan asked him when he answered his phone. He was sitting outside the play area in the mall with Jake while the kids played._ **

''How are the kids? Are you guys nearly finished?'' Lucas asked him.

'' ** _Just waiting on Peyton and Haley to find something for Brooke to wear.'' Nathan told him. ''And the kids are fine, they are playing in play area.'' He added._**

''Brooke and I are going to mom's café if you wanted to meet us there for lunch.'' Lucas told him as he put the phone book back.

'' ** _Here comes Hales and Peyton now, so I'll tell them and we'll meet you there in 10 minutes.'' Nathan told him as he saw Haley and Peyton make their way over to the bench he was on._**

''Alright Nate, see you in 10.'' Lucas said as he hung up. ''Are you ready to go. Nate and the others are going to meet us there.'' Nathan told him.

''Yeah.'' Brooke told him nervously as she got off the bar stool and closed the magazine.

''You are going to be fine, I'll be with you all the way.'' Lucas told her as he offered her his hand once again.

Brooke nodded her head and took his hand and watched as he lifted his keys and wallet. He led her out to the garage and to a car that he hadn't drove since high school. ''You still have that car.'' Brooke asked him when she saw his red 1967 Mustang.

''I haven't driven it since the day we came back from the fair with Emily and the boys. I got the sliver SUV.'' Lucas told her as he pointed towards the sliver car beside the mustang. ''I also believe that this is the car that Emily was conceived in.'' Lucas told her as he opened the car door for her.

''It was we were coming home from the after-game party.'' Brooke told him as she got into the car. Lucas closed the passenger side door and went around to the driver's side.

**(At Karen’s Café)**

''Luke, Hi.'' A waitress said when Lucas and Brooke came into the café.

''Hi Kathy.'' Lucas said as he led Brooke to the booth in the back.

''Your mom hasn't gotten a new table yet.'' Brooke asked when she saw the craving of her and Lucas name and another one with the whole group's name.

''No, it's our table and people complain about it but once my mom tells them that Lucas or LS is me and that Hales or HJS is Haley, they usually don't mind.'' Lucas told her. ''Kathy can you get my mom for me.'' Lucas asked the old waitress when she passed their table on her way to the kitchen.

''Sure, can I get you a drink.'' She asked them

''No thanks, we're waiting on the others arriving. Lucas told her. Kathy nodded and walked away.

''Hi sweetheart.'' Karen said as she came and kissed Lucas' cheek before taking a seat in the booth facing Lucas and Brooke. ''How are you feeling today Brooke?'' Karen asked her.

''I'm doing okay, Luke is going to come with me when I go and see the therapist today at 4.'' Brooke told her.

''That's great.'' Karen told her with a smile. ''Are the kids meeting you here with your brother.'' Karen asked Lucas.

''Yeah, they should be here soon.'' Lucas told her as the bell above the door rang signalling a new customer.

''Daddy!'' Emily, Cole and Dylan called as they ran into the café in front of Nathan.

''Speak of the devils.'' Lucas told Karen and Brooke as he got up from the booth and caught the kids in his arms. ''Hey, did you guys have fun at the mall.'' Lucas asked them as he placed them into the booth beside Brooke.

''It was okay, Uncle Nathan and Uncle Jake let us play in the play area.'' Dylan told him.

''And we got pretzels.'' Cole added.

''It would have been better if you and mommy came with us. I missed you both.'' Emily told him as she took a seat on Lucas' lap.

''Sorry princess but I had to talk to Uncle Jake and mommy was sleeping.'' Lucas told her as he kissed her head.

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Jamie and Jenny climbed into the booth after Karen had gotten out. ''I'll give you all a minute to decide what you want to eat. I'll just go and get your usual drinks. Brooke do you want your usual too.'' Karen asked her.

''Yes, Please.'' Brooke said as she watched all the kids interact with each other, Emily was still in Lucas lap.

''Brooke, Peyton and I got you 2 dresses. You can try them on and decide which one you like for the premiere of Big Daddy.'' Haley told her as the guys began talking.

''That's our movie.'' Dylan and Cole said together as they turned around to see Brooke and pointed to each other.

''And I can't wait to see it.'' Brooke told them with a smile. Dylan and Cole smiled at her before turning back to talk and play cars with Jamie. ''Luke is bringing me to see a therapist today.'' Brooke told Peyton and Haley.

''That's good and it means that you can get better and start to look to the future. And if it is the woman that I think it is then she is good, she helped Nathan and I a few months ago.'' Haley told her as Karen brought their drinks over.

''Are you guys ready to order your food.'' Karen asked as she took her order pad and pen out.

''Pancakes.'' The 5 kids called.

''For lunch, I don't think so.'' Karen told them.

''I'll take the special mom.'' Nathan told her.

''Me too mom.'' Lucas said.

''I'll take the scrambled eggs and bacon.'' Jake told her.

The others gave their orders in and Karen went off to make their meals while everyone went back to their earlier conversations.

**(At the Therapist’s)**

After Lunch Lucas took Brooke to the therapist's office, the others had gone back to the house to play. ''You ready.'' Lucas asked her as he looked out the rear window and saw the paparazzi getting out of the cars.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' Brooke answered him. ''Is it like that every time you go out.'' Brooke asked him as he opened her car door and held his hand out for her to take.

''Yeah but some of them are respectful and when the kids are with us they ask before taking pictures, others will just take them.'' Lucas told her. ''If you want I'll ask them not to take any pictures of you or we can leave it and I'll tell them who you are when they ask.'' He asks her,

''Just tell them unless you are ashamed of me.'' She told him.

''I'll never be ashamed of you, people know that I have a fiancée and what happened to you. I just want to make sure that you are comfortable with having your picture taken and possibly having good and bad things printed about you.'' Lucas told her as they left the car and headed to the doors of the therapist’s office.

''Lucas over here.'' A reporter called.

''Lucas over here. Who is she?'' Another called out.

Lucas looked at Brooke before looking at the reporters. ''You'll just have to wait for my next exclusive interview.'' Lucas decided to say. He wanted to keep Brooke to himself for a little way longer. Lucas opened the door and let Brooke in. ''Hi, we have appointment to see Lisa Robinson at 4.00pm.'' Lucas said once they reached the reception desk.

''Name please.'' Helena asked as she lifted her head and was in shock to see Lucas Scott standing in front of her.

''Brooke Davis and I was wondering if I could have you and Lisa sign these please.'' Lucas asked her as he handed 2 forms over to Helena.

''I'll sign them and then give them to into Lisa. Take a seat in the waiting area.'' She told them.

''What did you give her.'' Brooke asked him as they took a seat.

''NDA’s, they are forms to say that they can't tell anyone why we are here and if they do then they will be taken to court as it breaks the doctor-patient confidentiality terms.'' Lucas told her.

''But they can't do that any way to anyone.'' Brooke told him. ''No matter who you are, you have that right to have that information kept private.'' She added.

''I know but with Haley and I we have to be extra careful. A reporter could come in here and offer Helena money for your file and she may give it to them if the offer was a good amount.'' Lucas told her. ''Jake started it a few weeks ago when someone got Haley's file and told the world that she suffered a miscarriage a few months back and that was the reason that her and Nate had to see Lisa.'' Lucas told her.

''Did she really have a miscarriage.'' Brooke asked.

''Yeah, but it wasn't the reason that she and Nate needed to see a therapist. Someone phoned Haley and told her that Nathan had been sleeping with her and that she was pregnant with his kid.'' Lucas told them. ''Haley threw Nathan out until the woman gave her the dates that Nathan supposedly slept with her on and Haley realized that she was lying as she was with Nathan on those dates.'' He added.

''Brooke Davis please.'' Lisa called out as she walked into the waiting room.

''Will you come with me. I want you to hear what he did to me.'' Brooke asked Lucas as she stood up.

''I told you I would do whatever you wanted and if that was come in or sit here, I would do it.'' Lucas told her standing up and taking her hand leading her towards Lisa and her office.

**-X-**

''Hi I'm Dr Lisa Robinson.'' Lisa said as she sat in her seat facing the couch. ''Please take a seat.'' She added pointing towards the couch. ''Why don't you introduce yourself and me about you before the kidnapping and a bit about what happened when he took you.'' Lisa told her.

''I'm Brooke Davis.'' Brooke told her. ''When I was 14 I fell in love with my best friend.'' Brooke told her as she smiled at Lucas. ''When we were 16 I fell pregnant with our little girl Emily and we moved into an apartment together the Summer before junior year started, Emily was a year and 3 months old. During our junior year Lucas proposed to me and I ended up pregnant with twin boys Dylan and Cole. When we began senior year we got a new English teacher Nick Chavez. He freaked me out a lot, Luke and I had English with our 4 friends, and sometimes before class started and he wasn't there I would sit on Luke's table and we would talk or sometimes we would be making out and Nick never liked that instead off shouting at others who were doing the same things he would just shout at Luke.'' Brooke told her.

''What happened on the day he kidnapped you?'' Lisa asked her.

''Luke and I had been in Charlotte with our family and friends. We had been at the fair for Emily's 3rd birthday. Once we came home, Luke and I put the kids to bed then Luke ran out to the store to get something's for breakfast the next morning. While he was away Nick turned up and threatened me, he tied me up and carried me out to the van, he had also put type across my mouth to stop me from screaming.'' Brooke told her.

''What else happened that night.'' Lisa asked her once again.

''Once we got out of Tree Hill, he met up with someone else and there was an exchange of money for two new passports. We then drove to Canada were we stayed for 6 months before moving on to different places. When we had left Canada he kept me locked up in a room with a bed and a bucket that I was meant to use for the toilet. I also had very little food and he would rape me every night because I wouldn't give in.'' Brooke told her as she began crying as she remembered her life for the last 5 years.

**(At Lucas’ House)**

2 hours after going into Lisa Robinson's office Lucas and Brooke arrived home. After the therapy session Lucas and Brooke had decided to go for a walk around Tree Hill and revisiting their past. ''Daddy and mommy are home.'' Dylan called out as he came running down the stairs and into Lucas' arms.

''Hey buddy, where's everyone else?'' Lucas asked the 5-year-old.

''In the playroom.'' Dylan said struggling to get out of Lucas' arms and into Brooke's arms. ''Hi mommy.'' Dylan said with a smile, he kissed her cheek and put her arms around her neck.

''Hi gorgeous.'' Brooke said to him as she kissed his cheek and hugged him back as Lucas led them down the hall and into the playroom.

''Hey, your back, how did it go.'' Nathan asked them.

''Good, I'm going back to see her on Friday.'' Brooke told them.

''Peyt can I talk to you.'' Lucas asked Peyton after he kissed Cole and Emily.

''Yeah come and we will go to the office to talk.'' Peyton said. They both walked down the hall to the office. ''What's up.'' Peyton asked him as she took a seat on the couch.

''I was thinking about taking a break from acting just until Brooke is better, but Brooke wants me to continue working. I don't know what to do.'' Lucas told her as he sat on the computer chair.

''Brooke doesn't like to be wrapped in cotton wool or for anyone to drop what they are doing for her. And Brooke can travel with you to Australia with us and she can go to the studio with you at any time.'' Peyton told him. ''But whatever you decide will be fine by me.'' She added.

**-X-**

After dinner the kids went to bed and the adults sat in the living talking, Brooke had chosen which dress she was going to wear on Friday and Lucas had until tomorrow to decide what he wants to do.


End file.
